Máscaras
by Lady Lathenia
Summary: Sakura por fin a visto la realidad; que Sasuke ha cambiado tras retornar a Konoha y que él no la ama ni la amará, pero ¿será todo cómo ella piensa y cómo él lo dice? Una máscara nos protege de los demás, ¿pero quién nos protege de nosotros mismos?
1. Quebrando ilusiones

Re editado Septiembre 2008

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Máscaras

0

.

0

.

0

Quebrando Ilusiones

0

.

0

.

0

-Esto se acabó, Sakura- dijo la voz de Sasuke Uchiha con frialdad, mientras miraba seriamente a la mujer se encontraba al frente de ella, cual lo miraba firmemente- No podemos seguir así, es mejor que dejemos de estar juntos

-Dime, Sasuke..-dijo ella con firmeza. Luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para no llorar, no quería que el la viese débil una vez más. No quería perder la poca dignidad que le quedaba con respecto a él- ¿Por qué?

La pregunta quedó suspendida en el aire. Los ojos negros de el miraban fijamente a la mujer que se encontraba al frente de el. Si no se equivocaba podía ver una expresión de profunda tristeza en aquellos ojos verdes, mas el rostro de ella se mostraba inexpresivo. Una de las manos de ella sostenía un cigarro encendido, del cual salía el humo espeso y asesino.

Sasuke Uchiha por primera vez se había quedado enmudecido



¿Por qué?

Ni el mismo lo sabía

Y si es que lo sabía, prefería tenerlo sepultado en su inconsciente. Sencillamente no quería pensar más, sólo quería que se terminara aquella conversación que lo estaba llenando de amargura, que le hacía dudar acerca de la decisión que había tomado de terminar su relación de años con Sakura .

-¡Maldita sea Sasuke; habla por el amor de Dios!- dijo Sakura perdiendo la calma ante el silencio del moreno- Es fácil decir que quieres terminar conmigo, pero no eres capaz de decirme un por qué, ni siquiera una jodida razón..-dijo la mujer mientras aspiraba el cigarro con furia y botaba el humo con rapidez- ¿Cómo llegamos a este punto de incomunicación en el que tú no eres capaz de decirme por qué terminas conmigo?

-No siempre hay un por qué, Sakura..-dijo secamente Sasuke, matando las palabras de Sakura.

La mujer lo miró completamente anonadada, no podía creer lo que sus oídos acababan de oír, simplemente no podía creerlo

-Eres un imbécil, un insensible..-gritó Sakura, levantándose del sillón furiosa- ¿Cómo puedes decirme que no hay un por qué en esta situación?, Dios ¿cómo pudiste decirme una cosa así, Sasuke?, ¿acaso todos el tiempo que pasamos juntos tiene tan poco valor para ti, que ni siquiera merece un mísero por qué?- La mujer tiró el cigarro sobre el cenicero con violencia, mientras sus ojos llameaban de la ira. Sakura simplemente no podía creer que ese hombre frío que estaba sentado frente a ella fuese el hombre del que ella se había enamorado. El Sasuke del que ella se había enamorado en su más tierna infancia y juventud era una persona fuerte, misteriosa, con mucho dolor en su interior, un vengador, pero por sobre todo una persona con un gran corazón.

Ella siempre lo había amado, a pesar de que el la hubiese abandonado a ella y a Naruto, a pesar de que hubiese traicionado a Konoha.

Cuando el volvió a Konoha después de 4 años de ausencia, tras matar a su maestro y a su odiado hermano, ella y Naruto lo apoyaron con fiereza, a pesar de que la mayoría de las personas lo rechazaban. Fue ella y Naruto quienes lo acompañaron en el proceso judicial y en el arresto domiciliario que vivió Sasuke durante todo 1 año.

Durante todo ese tiempo Sakura lo había seguido amando y a la vez idealizando.

Craso error

Cuando el le propuso que salieran, ella totalmente ciega por el amor que sentía por él acepto gratamente. Jamás pudo ser lo suficientemente fuerte para ver la dura realidad;

Que Sasuke no era la misma persona de la que ella se había enamorado

Había sido tan estúpidamente ciega. Había sido mucho más cómodo vivir en una ilusión que ver la realidad, pero a la larga el precio a pagar era mucho más caro.

-Tú misma lo has dicho Sakura, es tan mísero un por qué, que no vale la pena ni siquiera en buscarlo..-dijo el muchacho con frialdad, mientras apoyaba su espalda en el cómodo respaldo del sillón y miraba con indiferencia el rostro cada vez más decepcionado e iracundo de Sakura

Esto fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso

Sakura en dos pasos llegó en donde se encontraba el moreno, y con una fuerza sobre humana lo tomó de su camisa y lo levantó con agresividad. El rostro de Sakura estaba teñido de ira y tristeza. Sus ojos brillaban peligrosamente, lo que hizo a Sasuke temer por su integridad física

-¿Cómo puedes ser así?- preguntó la muchacha con la voz trémula de ira, mientras zarandeaba al muchacho, cual no había cambiado la expresión de su rostro ningún poco, lo que llenaba cada vez más de desesperación a Sakura- ¿Por qué?- preguntaba Sakura al borde de un colapso, mientras zarandeaba con más furia al moreno- ¿Por qué?- gritó ella ya perdiendo toda compostura, mientras lágrimas caían de sus ojos sin tregua alguna

Y pasó lo que ella jamás pensó que podría pasar en una situación así

El la besó

La besó con fiereza, con dureza. Era un beso agresivo, malsano, que la mareaba, la envenenaba. Ella para su dolor y vergüenza lo besó con la misma ansiedad con que el lo hacía, con una agresividad y dolor similar a la con que el lo hacía. Ella lo soltó abruptamente y posicionó sus dos delgadas manos sobre el rostro pálido del moreno. Este la había tomado 

por la cintura posesión, queriendo sentir el cuerpo de ella lo más cerca de el, queriéndole hacerla sentir que sólo iba a ser de él, a pesar de que él ya no la quisiese más a su lado.

Sasuke abruptamente se separó de una atónita Sakura. El apoyó su frente sobre la de ella, y mirándola fríamente dijo con una mueca burlona - ¿Quieres un por qué Sakura?

Sakura lo miró expectante, mirando con miedo aquellos ojos gélidos y esa sonrisa de satisfacción dibujada en aquel hermoso rostro

-Por qué no te amo..-dijo duramente. El pudo ver como los ojos de Sakura se abrían a causa de la impresión que le causó la declaración del moreno- Por qué..

-Eso basta y sobra, Sasuke..-dijo Sakura cortando lo que ella creía que iba a ser el discurso más doloroso que iba escuchar en su vida- Eso es lo que quería oír, aunque sinceramente no creo que me hayas amado nunca, Sasuke..-dijo ella con una sonrisa triste dibujada en su pálido rostro, lo que dejó helado a Sasuke, mas no lo demostró- Aunque no me lo vayas a creer, créeme que fui muy feliz estos dos años contigo, pero a pesar de esa felicidad siempre supe que algún día iba a pasar esto..

-¿Esto?- preguntó el ahora impresionado, mientras sus ojos negros se fijaban en el rostro lleno de dolor de Sakura

-Sí, el día en que te dieses cuenta que ya no podías seguir conmigo..-dijo ella sonriendo falsamente- ¿y sabes?, yo no soy tan tonta e ilusa para pensar en que me amabas, sabía que no lo hacías cuando me invitaste a salir. Pero debo reconocer que pequé de ilusa pensando en que algún día tú te enamorarías de mí, pero veo que me equivoqué. No me amas ni me amarás, Sasuke..-dijo ella con una honestidad desgarradora- Puedes sentir cariño por mí, por ser tu compañera, tu amiga, amante o lo que sea, pero amor jamás, y yo te voy a decir por qué, Sasuke.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó el expectantemente, esperando una respuesta formarse en los labios de Sakura

-Por qué tu no tienes corazón..-dijo ella tristemente, lo que hizo que sonará más aterrador aún en aquella habitación lúgubre de la casa del Uchiha- Tú lo arrancaste en el momento en que decidiste irte de Konoha en busca de venganza..

-¿Qué te hace pensar que no tengo corazón, Sakura?- Preguntó peligrosamente Sasuke mientras sus ojos comenzaban a brillar con furia

-Si tu hubieses tenido corazón no me habrías echo todo lo que me hiciste, o partiendo por lo básico no me habrías invitado a salir hace dos años atrás, no habrías jugado con mis sentimientos..-dijo ella con la voz quebrada, mientras se giraba, evitando mirar al moreno que nuevamente tenía dibujado en su rostro una expresión fría- Te sigo amando, no soy tan insensible como tú, ni tan orgullosa para no reconocerlo- dijo con dureza- Ahora escúchame bien, por qué será lo último que oirás de mi con respecto a nosotros en este ámbito; no te perseguiré nunca más, Sasuke Uchiha, puedes dormir en paz ahora. A Dios..-dijo Sakura con una inusitada fuerza que dejo impactado a Sasuke.

Y diciendo esto Sakura salió de aquella habitación, dejando sólo a un confundido e impresionado Sasuke Uchiha

0

…

Fin capítulo

…

0

Septiembre 2008

Hola, ¿cómo están? Espero que muy bien. Bueno he decidido re editar este fic después de un año de haber sido publicado, ya que he encontrado ciertas faltas de ortografía y otros que me molestan. Muchas gracias y espero que les guste. Las quiere

Atentamente

Nacha

0

…

0

…

0

**Septiembre 2007**

Hola, ¿cómo les va? Espero que bien. Bueno este es mi segundo fic que escribo de Naruto, ya que yo escribo más que nada Dramiones. Espero que les haya gustado, y por favor quería saber si quieren que continué este fic, así que por favor dejen RR para saber si les gustó y si quieren que lo continúen. Muchas gracias! Que les vaya muy bien

Atentamente

Nacha


	2. Dolor

Re editado Septiembre 2008

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Máscaras

0

.

0

.

0

2. Dolor

0

.

0

.

0

Una figura caminaba sin rumbo aparente. Su rostro pálido y triste daba a entender que lo que estaba viviendo en esos momentos no era nada fácil. A pesar de que la ropa que vestía era un delantal blanco, parecía una figura oscura, una figura que estaba agobiada con la vida y que lo único que deseaba era simplemente no estar ahí.

Realmente su rostro daba pena de observar, mas a esas horas de la noche no había casi nadie afuera que pudiera ver la tristeza de esos ojos

Sakura Haruno estaba destrozada. Parecía un alma en pena. A sus 19 años, en la flor de su vida, lo único que deseaba era morir.

Él no la amaba

Así el se lo había dado a entender hace unos momentos atrás de la manera más fría y cruel.



Y le dolía

Le dolía demasiado para poder soportarlo

En los dos años que había salido con Sasuke el jamás le había dicho que la amaba, pero ella esperaba secretamente que él en su fuero interno lo sintiese, mas no había sido así

Se sentía estúpida, la peor de las ingenuas

Ella le había dado todo su ser para hacerlo sentir feliz, completo y sobre todo enamorado.

Pero parecía que sus esfuerzos habían sido en vano.

Ella no lo había hecho feliz, completo ni enamorado

Y eso le hacía sufrir profundamente.

Se sentía herida a muerte

Toda su persona había quedado totalmente quebrada cuando el mencionó aquellas palabras. Es impresionante como un par de palabras habían sido capaces de romper con todas sus infantiles ilusiones, y sobre todo con su ser. El hombre que ella siempre había amado, el hombre al que ella había invertido tanto tiempo y energías no la había amado jamás.

Jamás

Y era lo suficientemente inteligente para comprender que el jamás sería capaz de amarla, ya qué el era incapaz de querer a alguien. La venganza, el odio, la codicia por poder, la arrogancia y soberbia habían envenenado por completo a Sasuke Uchiha, provocando que toda la humanidad que el hubiese podido poseer se hubiese desvanecido como las hojas en el otoño.



Lágrimas de impotencia corrían por su rostro, y luchaba vanamente por no sollozar ruidosamente para que nadie supiese por lo que estaba pasando.

¿Por qué él no la amaba?

¿Por qué su amor no había sido suficiente para enamorarlo y hacerlo feliz?

Se sentía tan idiota, tan condenadamente imbécil.

Ella había cerrado sus ojos y no había querido ver que Sasuke desde el comienzo no la había amado. Había sido mucho más cómodo mentirse, creer una realidad que no era la verdadera, y ahora estaba pagando las duras consecuencias; dos años invertidos en un hombre al que ella amaba con locura y el al cambió jamás la había amado

Sakura continuó caminando con aquellos lúgubres pensamientos hasta llegar a un gran edificio. No quería entrar por la puerta de entrada, ya qué el conserje la vería con aquella cara y no quería que viese a la fuerte Sakura Haruno en ese deplorable estado.

Con una agilidad digna de admiración trepó por los tejados hasta llegar al balcón del departamento que compartía con su mejor amiga, Ino Yamanaka.

Abrió la ventana con sigilo, y entró a la sala de estar, cual era una habitación de grandes proporciones, adornada de blancos sillones y una mesa en el centro. Las paredes blancas estaban adornadas con hermosos cuadros. Sakura se acostó sobre el primer sillón, y comenzó a sollozar descontroladamente. Todo el llanto reprimido ahora podía botarlo en la protección de su hogar. Ahí tenía la libertad de sacarse todas las máscaras que cubrían su rostro, ahí era libre de dejar de fingir y podía dar rienda suelta a sus tempestuosos y vehementes sentimientos.

Su cuerpo de convulsionaba a cada sollozo, de su boca salían gemidos de amargura y angustia. Le dolía el alma, y no sabía como hacer cesar aquel terrible dolor que la llenaba de sufrimiento. Quería sacarse el corazón y no volver a sentir jamás.

¿Para qué tener un corazón, si lo único que hacía era hacerla sentir las más dolorosas emociones?

Ella sabía la respuesta. Era ese corazón el que la hacía alegrarse ante una hermosa situación, como las que había vivido con Sasuke.

El sólo recuerdo de los buenos momentos que vivió con el Uchiha sólo lograron que los sollozos aumentaran alarmantemente

De repente ella sintió como un cuerpo se sentaba en el mismo sillón donde ella estaba llorando desconsoladamente. Sintió como una mano acarició su espalda con infinita ternura. Sakura levantó la mirada y se encontró con la mirada azul de Ino Yamanaka

-Sakura..-musitó ella con profundo pesar. A la rubia le dolía ver el estado en el que su amiga se encontraba. Jamás creyó que iba a ver a Sakura así, a no ser que fuese por una especifica razón que ella creía adivinar- Es Sasuke, ¿no?

-Ino se acabó todo..-dijo Sakura mientras se sentaba al lado de su amiga y la abrazaba con vehemencia- Se acabó, el no me ama..-dijo ella con voz ahogada mientras comenzaba a sollozar nuevamente

-Maldito bastardo..-dijo Ino iracundamente, mientras abrazaba con aún más fuerza al pequeño cuerpo de su amiga- Por favor querida amiga no llores, no soportó verte con el corazón destrozado..

-Ino, por favor no me pidas lo imposible. Debo vivir este luto, este es el único lugar que tengo para sentir en libertad lo que siento..-dijo ella tristemente, mientras se separaba de su amiga y la miraba vacíamente- Ino este es en el único lugar donde puedo llorar, en el mundo de afuera debo fingir lo que siento, debo ponerme una jodida y estúpida máscara de fortaleza. No quiero que me vean mal, no quiero que Sasuke me vea así..-dijo ella volviendo a romper en llanto, mientras cubría su rostro con sus manos- ¿Qué pensaría él si me viese así de vulnerable, así de patética?

-¡No eres patética Sakura, por Dios!- dijo enojada Ino, mientras ponía una de sus manos sobre el hombro de la peli rosa- Fuiste su novia durante dos años, le diste todo, te lo digo ¡todo!, y ese maldito imbécil va y te dice que no te ama. Sakura te juro que me preocuparía si es que no llorases tu dolor. Estas en todo tu derecho de estar triste y deprimida, es ese sentir lo que te hace humana..-dijo Ino con vehemencia

-Gracias Ino..-dijo Sakura sonriendo débilmente, mientras se sacaba las manos de su rostro- Pero debes entender que yo no quiero que él me vea así. No quiero que me vuelva a ver débil ni mucho menos llorando por el, quiero ser realmente fuerte a sus ojos..-dijo Sakura con seriedad

-¿A sus ojos?- chilló Ino furiosa, mientras tomaba uno de los cigarros que estaban sobre la mesa de centro junto al encendedor- No vivas por él, no seas fuerte por él- dijo ella con 

dureza, mientras encendía el cigarro y botaba el humo con impaciencia- Vive por ti, Sakura. Se fuerte por ti

-Es tan difícil, Ino..-dijo Sakura con tristeza, mientras tomaba el cigarro que le ofrecía Ino y lo encendía- Desde que era una genin mi meta había sido sorprender a Sasuke, que el se admirase de mi fuerza y valor, mas eso jamás ocurrió. Siempre me desdeñó y me consideró una maldita molestia, cuando yo simplemente quería su aceptación y amor. Me puse a entrenar con Tsunade- sama con el fin de hacerme más fuerte, para poder sentirme útil para Naruto en la búsqueda de Sasuke, y secretamente para que él viese que yo era digna de su admiración. Pero ya sabrás que de él jamás he escuchado una mínima palabra de alabanza, a pesar de que se me llamase más poderosa que mi propia maestra, a pesar de ser capitana Ambu y de las medic-nin más talentosas de Konoha..

-Debes olvidarte de ese esquema de vida, y comenzar a vivir para ti, Sakura- dijo Ino botando el humo del cigarro pausadamente. Sus ojos miraban fijamente el rostro triste de Sakura

-¿Cómo lo hago, Ino?- preguntó Sakura ansiosamente. Ino miraba a su amiga y le destrozaba el corazón ver lo opacada que estaba Sakura. Sus ojos no brillaban y su boca no tenía dibujada aquella hermosa sonrisa que siempre la acompañaba.

Ino Yamanaka odiaba a Sasuke Uchiha, lo odiaba con todo su ser

¿Cómo el muy maldito no había sido capaz de darse cuenta todo lo que Sakura le había dado?

-Comienza por no perseguirlo más, por no hablarle de amor nunca más. El no vale la pena..-dijo Ino duramente, mirando cada expresión que se dibujaba en el rostro de su amiga- Quiero que al frente de el te muestres como sino te hubiese afectado el hecho de que hallasen roto, pero eso no significa que debas tratarlo con rudeza. Trátalo como si fuese un compañero tuyo, sin demostrarle ni más ni menos atención. No lo ignores, por qué el es inteligente y va a inferir que tu estas dolida con él, lo que podría ser nefasto en nuestro plan- dijo Ino astutamente, mientras fumaba su cigarro con una expresión enigmática- No vivas según lo que él diga de ti. Se segura de ti misma, quiérete Sakura y no vivas para la opinión del resto..

-Ino..-murmuró Sakura mientras tomaba la mano desocupada de su amiga y la apretaba tiernamente- Muchas gracias, a penas lo vea voy a poner a prueba este plan..

-De hecho querida Sakura, eso va a ser antes de lo que tú crees- dijo la Yamanaka parándose del sillón, y caminando hacia el interruptor de la luz, presionándolo, haciendo que toda la habitación se iluminase, encandilando a Sakura

-¿A qué te..?- Mas Sakura no pudo continuar, ya que lo que vio la dejó boquiabierta. El cuerpo esbelto de Ino estaba vestido por un ajustado y corto vestido negro. El rostro de la rubia estaba hermosamente maquillado

-No pongas esa cara Sakura, no creo que me vea tan mal..-dijo divertidamente Ino- Verás hoy es el cumpleaños de Chouji, de hecho es en 30 minutos más en el bar que queda al lado de la casa de Shikamaru, y sabrás que Sasuke obviamente va a ir..

Sakura estaba atónita. Lentamente dejó el cigarro en el cenicero y con ambas manos se limpió las lágrimas de su rostro.

A ella le había gustado el plan de Ino, pero no estaba preparada para enfrentar a Sasuke tras unas horas de haber terminado con el

-Es muy pronto, Ino-dijo Sakura tajantemente, mientras se paraba y miraba largamente a su amiga- No puedo enfrentarlo en este momento, estoy..

-¿Entonces cuándo Sakura? ¿Vas a estar eternamente corriendo de el?- preguntó duramente Ino, mientras caminaba hacia donde estaba su amiga y la tomaba de la mano con una inusitada dulzura- Por Dios Sakura, debes ser fuerte y enfrentarlo, hacerlo ver que no te estas matando por haber terminado con el. Debes demostrarle que puedes vivir sin el. Si no lo haces ahora, cada vez va a ser más difícil enfrentarlo, y a demás..

-Iré..-sentenció finalmente Sakura. Su rostro denotaba miedo e inseguridad, y realmente se sentía así. Pero sabía que las palabras de Ino estaban en lo correcto, tarde o temprano se iba a enfrentar con Sasuke, tarde o temprano iba a tener que ponerse una máscara de dureza e indiferencia frente a el, para hacerlo entender que ella sí podía vivir sin el, a pesar de que aquello fuese totalmente erróneo

-Así se habla..-gritó Ino eufórica, mientras abrazaba efusivamente a la kunoichi- Ahora eso sí no puedes ir así, sería un crimen. Anda al baño y tómate una medianamente larga ducha, mientras yo escojo la ropa con que te vestirás para este cumpleaños nocturno..-dijo Ino maliciosamente

-Ino, por favor no..-comenzó a decir Sakura, mas la rubia tapó su boca con una de sus manos



-Confía en mí, Sakura..-dijo Ino misteriosamente, mientras empujaba a la pelirrosa por el pasillo en dirección al baño- Sasuke Uchiha va a querer morirse de arrepentimiento cuando te vea, yo me encargaré de eso

-No me queda otra..-murmuró entregadamente Sakura, mientras ingresaba al baño sonriendo con sinceridad por primera vez desde hace unas horas

Ino al ver como su amiga cerraba la puerta, salió corriendo hacia la amplia habitación de Sakura. Caminó directamente hacia el closet y sacó de él un vestido que a Sakura le sentaba de maravillas, pero sabía que su amiga iba a poner un grito en el cielo al verlo, mas no le importó. Lo depositó en la cama de la kunoichi juntó a unos zapatos y accesorios, y salió de la habitación en dirección a su habitación donde tomó el teléfono y marcó un número

Si su teoría sobre los hombres era cierta, la próxima movida en su plan iba a hacer que Sasuke Uchiha se arrepintiese para siempre de haber desdeñado a Sakura de la manera que lo hizo

El estar saliendo con Shikamaru realmente le estaba haciendo mal, ahora ella lo veía todo como si fuesen movidas en un juego de ajedrez

Una sonrisa maligna se dibujó en su rostro cuando escuchó por el auricular una voz

Uchiha iba a pagarlas caro

Muy caro

0

.

0

Fin capítulo

0

.

0



…

Hola!! ¿Cómo les va? Espero que bien. Muchas pero muchas gracias por todos los RR que recibí, jamás esperé que iba a recibir tantos. Muchas gracias de verdad, no saben lo que me alegraron y me ayudaron a incentivarme con respecto a este fic.

Espero que les guste este capítulo. Sé que no fue un SasuSaku muy fuerte, pero quería dar a entender las emociones de Sakura con respecto a lo que estaba sintiendo.

En el próximo capítulo van a poder ver que es lo que pasó con Sasuke, y como va a ser el reencuentro del Uchiha con Sakura.

Me despido y muchas gracias a las que me mandaron RR y a las que leyeron este fic. Se despide, y cuídense mucho

Atentamente

Nacha

0

.

0

Especial agradecimientos a:

-Sara Thorthon

-Hikaru- Hyuuga

-Nyuu-nikochian

-Mayu 1051

-Akabane

-Sakura

-Dyelbi-chan

-Eva Uchiha



-Jesybert

-L.I.T

-Alenis

-Kaoru-Uchiha

-ossmery

-Chicamari-angel

-Harlett

-Sayuri

-Lilith-condena

-Omtatelo

-Kaoru-pretty

-Clea Everlasting

-Ikamari

-Neko-chan

-Yuko.sora

0

.

0

MUCHAS GRACIAS, POR FAVOR DEJEN RR!!

NOS VEMOS!!


	3. Sentir

Capítulo Re editado Septiembre 2008

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Máscaras

0

.

0

.

0

3. Sentir

0

.

0

.

0

Sasuke Uchiha estaba atónito

Jamás pensó que la conversación que mantuvo Sakura iba a terminar así.

Jamás

El muchacho estaba sentado en el piso de la cómoda sala de visitas que tenía en departamento. Su mirada estaba perdida en el vaso de alcohol que poseía una de sus manos. Miraba como el hielo se derretía dentro de aquél líquido que en esos momentos le estaba sirviendo como relajante.

¿Qué había sido todo eso?

Ni el mismo lo sabía



No se entendía, y eso él lo detestaba. Odiaba no comprender el motivo de sus acciones, ya que eso implicaba incertidumbre, cual estaba ligado a lo que el más odiaba;

La pérdida del control

Sasuke Uchiha odiaba sobre todas las cosas no tener el control sobre sí mismo y las situaciones que lo rodeaban. Odiaba que las cosas no resultasen como él hubiese querido.

El esperaba estar feliz, liberado tras haber terminado con Sakura, mas lo único que sentía era una angustia creciente en su pecho.

Esa era otra de las cosas que odiaba Sasuke;

Sentir la pérdida, la angustia

Los sentimientos lo hacían débil, lo hacían perder el norte, el desorientarse del rumbo que estaba persiguiendo. Pero la pregunta era; ¿qué rumbo? ¿Qué quería él? Una de las grandes enfermedades que siempre ha experimentado el ser humano es el ignorar lo que uno quiere. Los hombres quieren ser felices, pero ¿a través de qué?

El no tenía rumbo, no tenía norte, no tenía meta.

Sasuke Uchiha se estaba dando cuenta de eso después de años de haber asesinado a Itachi Uchiha, su odiado hermano mayor. Parecía que con la muerte de Itachi también había muerto una parte importante de él, y lo peor de todo es que ahora estaba siendo conciente de eso, y de otras cosas.

Cuando el se fue de Konoha murió su corazón, su parte humana

Cuando el asesino a Itachi murió su mayor razón de vivir, su razón de ser

Ahora, tras años de estos dos sucesos definitivos en la vida del Uchiha, el se podía dar cuenta que estaba vacío.



La venganza lo había dejado sin un corazón que le permitiese sentir las cosas buenas de la vida. Sólo era capaz de sentir lo negativo, como la ira, la angustia y otros sentimientos que lo guiaban a su propia destrucción.

Su mirada se fijó en una foto que se encontraba en un hermoso marco encima de una mesilla. Era una foto del equipo 7 en el primer día en que se constituyó. Eso hizo que su mente divagará en aquél día, donde Kakashi les preguntó cuales eran sus objetivos. Recordaba como él, con la voz cargada de seriedad había señalado que su objetivo era asesinar a cierta persona y reconstruir el desaparecido clan Uchiha.

Reconstruir el clan

Ese era un objetivo que había dejado de lado, he ignoraba el por qué.

¿Qué le había impedido reconstruir el clan?

¿Por qué nunca había pensado en reconstruir el clan junto a Sakura?

El sabía que no era necesario amarla para hacerlo, el amor que ella sentía por el hubiese bastado, ¿pero hubiese podido soportar verla a ella casada con un hombre que no la quisiera, que no le diese lo que ella necesitase?

El no la amaba, y quería convencerse de eso, pero eso no significaba que fuese insensible a lo que ella le sucediese. Sabía que la hubiese echo inmensamente infeliz si es que se hubiesen casado, y el la hubiese tratado con indiferencia y como una mera herramienta para hacer renacer al clan. Sabía o creía que ella jamás hubiese alegado la falta de amor, por qué el amor que ella le profesaba hubiese sido capaz de soportar todo aquello.

Pero el no habría podido soportar ver a Sakura marchitarse y apagarse junto a el, un hombre frío, incapaz de sentir un amor.

Ella era demasiado buena para él.

Y detestaba reconocerlo, pero sabía en su fuero interno que era así. Ella al igual que él era fuerte, respetable, admirada, talentosa, pero se diferenciaban fuertemente en otras cosas que tenían más que ver con la calidad del alma.



Ella era dulce, inocente, preocupada por el resto, sensible hasta el extremo, prudente, sabia, y por sobre todo tenía un alma pura

El al contrario era hosco, frío, insensible, vengativo, y por sobre todo tenía un alma corrompida, cual había preferido la venganza por sobre sus amigos.

A pesar de haber vuelto a Konoha, el daño ya estaba hecho. El había arrancado los lazos que había tenido alguna vez con los seres que el había apreciado. El había castrado su corazón para poder obtener poder sin escrúpulos, par así poder hacerse fuerte para matar a su hermano.

El simplemente no la merecía

Y aquella afirmación se había reafirmado hace unos minutos cuando tuvo aquella conversación con ella. Sakura había sido lo suficientemente sincera con el para decirle que seguía enamorada de él, que había sido inclusive feliz con él, a pesar de que el acababa de besarla y luego decirle que no la amaba y que terminaba con ella. Ella había sido lo suficientemente fuerte para enfrentarlo, y decirle que era un insensible y que jamás lo iba a volver a buscar.

De cierta manera estaba admirado con ella. Había cambiado de una manera abismante durante todos esos años.

El no había sido el único que había cambiado, sino ella también

Ya no era la Sakura llorona que veía las espaldas de el y Naruto.

No

Ahora ella estaba a la par, inclusive Sasuke podría jurar que el estaba mirando la espalda de ella, ya que ella había evolucionado para mejor más de lo que el hubiese podido hacerlo.

La antigua Sakura hubiese llorado desconsoladamente ante sus palabras, o peor aún hubiese reaccionado con violencia y lo hubiese golpeado con la inhumana fuerza que tenía. Pero al contrario, reaccionó dignamente cuando el se mostró tan horriblemente frío e insensible.



Eso lo descolocaba

Simplemente odiaba que las cosas no saliesen como el las hubiese planeado

Estaba seguro que si Sakura hubiese reaccionado con llanto o violencia, el en esos momentos hubiese estado feliz de la vida. Pero no, ella había actuado de una manera demasiado adulta y madura. Parecía que él durante los dos años de relación que había mantenido con ella, erróneamente había seguido viéndola como la niña de 13 años que había sido, no dándose cuenta de quien realmente tenía a su lado era una Sakura que había crecido gracias a los golpes de la vida.

El había estado tan equivocado con respecto a ella hasta el punto de detestarse

Había sido tan ciego

Sasuke sentía como el dolor aumentaba en su pecho, por lo que tomó un trago bruscamente del vaso que sostenía. El alcohol quemaba su garganta, distraía los confusos pensamientos que se arremolinaban en su interior.

Quería dejar de pensar, quería cubrirse de indiferencia y frialdad, pero se veía incapaz de ponerse esas máscaras, no podía mentirse a sí mismo, y eso no lo enloquecía.

Estaba perdiendo el control de sí mismo

¿Qué era todo ese dolor?

¿Era qué por fin estaba sintiendo algo, qué se estaba siendo humano?

De repente escuchó unos pasos acercandose al lugar en donde el se encontraba. El Uchiha con rapidez se levantó del suelo y se sentó en uno de los cómodos sillones. No quería que nadie lo viese así, aunque sabía quien se estaba acercando hacia la oscura sala no era nada más ni nada menos que su mejor amigo.

-Teme, ¿estás aquí?- preguntó la voz chillona de Naruto Uzumaki, mientras abría la puerta de la oscura sala

-No, verás soy un holograma..-dijo con sarcasmo Sasuke, mientras miraba a la figura del rubio con molestia. Por un lado odiaba que Naruto hiciese tanto escandalo, pero por otro lado secretamente le agradecía que hubiese llegado e interrumpido aquellos tormentosos pensamientos y sentimientos que estaba padeciendo

-Ja ja ja, tan agrio como siempre..-musitó Naruto molesto mientras presionaba el interruptor haciendo que la habitación se iluminase- Veo que no has perdido el tiempo..-dijo el rubio con voz divertida mientras se sentaba en un sillón al frente de Sasuke, mientras miraba la botella de alcohol media vacía que estaba sobre la mesa

-Eso no te importa a ti..-dijo malhumorado el Uchiha, mientras tomaba otro trago del vaso

-Tenemos que pasar a buscar a Hinata-chan- dijo Naruto ignorando el comentario de Sasuke, mas no pudo continuar hablando al ver la cara de estupor del moreno

-Momento..-cortó Sasuke, mientras tomaba la botella y llenaba un poco más el vaso- ¿Cómo es eso?

-Es el cumpleaños de Chouji, y tenemos que pasar a buscar a Hinata, ¿qué tiene de malo eso, teme?- preguntó Naruto perdiendo un poco la paciencia. Realmente Sasuke estaba lento, según el pensamiento de Naruto- ¿Qué no entiendes de eso?

-La parte de "vamos", yo no voy a ir a ningún lado-dijo el moreno, mientras tomaba un trago del vaso y se apoyaba en el respaldo del sillón

-Teme, tienes que ir, Chouji es uno de tus subordinados en el escuadrón ANBU- dijo Naruto tratando de convencer a su amigo

-Podrá vivir si es que no voy..-dijo Sasuke fríamente, mientras tomaba otro trago del vaso

-Maldita sea, ¿dónde quedó el compañerismo?, ¿sé te olvidó todo lo que Kakashi-sensei nos enseñó?- preguntó Naruto vanamente, ya que el moreno no parecía tener ninguna intensión de moverse de aquél sillón y de dejar ese vaso de alcohol. Tenía que utilizar su última arma- Se lo prometiste a Saku..



-Terminamos- dijo Sasuke gélidamente, mientras se paraba del sillón y dejaba el vaso de alcohol sobre la mesa

-¿Qué?- exclamó Naruto parándose, mirando incrédulo a Sasuke- No..

-Terminamos, baka, así de simple- lo cortó Sasuke, mirando indiferentemente a Naruto, cual no daba crédito lo que estaba oyendo- Termine con ella esta tarde..

Pero el moreno no pudo continuar, ya que el rubio con una fuerza y agilidad extraordinaria lo empujó contra la pared bruscamente

-Sasuke..-dijo con la voz trémula de ira, mientras sus ojos escrutaban los ojos fríos del Uchiha- He soportado muchas cosas de ti, por que eres mi mejor amigo. Pero una cosa que no tolero es ver a Sakura sufriendo, llorando por ti, ¡maldita sea!- gritó el portador del Kyuubi- ¿sabes el daño qué le estas haciendo?

-No hables de lo que no sabes, Naruto- dijo fríamente Sasuke, sin inmutarse un poco al verse acorralado contra la pared- Más daño le hago prolongando algo que por naturaleza no tiene futuro..

-¡Eres un estúpido!- gritó Naruto interrumpiendo a Sasuke-No tiene futuro, por que tú no quieres dárselo, por que tú, maldito arrogante, eres incapaz darte cuenta que la amas..

-Tú sabes que yo soy incapaz de amar alguien, hasta ella me lo dijo..-dijo gélidamente el moreno

-¿Cómo pretendes que ella no crea eso, si tu no le demostrabas ningún mínimo de cariño, y a duras penas te preocupabas de ella como una compañera de equipo?- preguntó furioso el rubio- ¿Cuántas veces te dije lo importante que era cuidarla, hacerla sentir querida? ¡Tú sabías que ella te amaba con todo su ser, y tu ni siquiera te dignaste en responderle con un mínimo!

-¿Cómo querías que le respondiera, si no la amaba?- preguntó Sasuke a Naruto perdiendo la paciencia

-¡Sasuke!- gritó Naruto perdiendo lo poco que le quedaba de paciencia, golpeando la pared de la sala, a escasos milímetros del impasible rostro de Sasuke, cual quedó agujereada- Te conozco maldita sea, y sé que la amas, lo sé. El problema está en que te auto convences de 

que no eres capaz de amar a nadie, de que no tienes corazón, cuando en verdad lo tienes, pero está dormido- gruñó el rubio, mientras tomaba al moreno de la camisa- ¿por qué te cuesta tanto ser feliz?- le preguntó duramente. En el tono de voz había tristeza, cual estaba camuflada por la ira- ¿Por qué haces todo para alejar a tus seres queridos?

Y diciendo eso, Naruto soltó a Sasuke y salió de la sala, dejando al Uchiha solo.

Sasuke estaba aún más atónito de lo que había estado momentos atrás.

¿Por qué a el le costaba ser feliz?

Nunca se lo había cuestionado de tal manera

Sólo tenía la certeza de no querer pensar más, y sabía que si se quedaba ahí los fantasmas del pasado y las locas ideas de su mente lo iban a penar sin descanso. Necesitaba salir de ahí, y sabía a donde tenía que ir

Al cumpleaños de Chouji

Necesitaba despejar la cabeza, no pensar. Ahí podría no enfrentar sus miedos y sentimientos más recónditos. Ahí iba a estar con una máscara cubriendo su rostro. No tendría oportunidad de demostrar como se sentía en su fuero interno. Y eso le alegraba.

Necesitaba no pensar, y sabía que ahí lo haría.

Y con ese último pensamiento tomó la chaqueta negra que estaba sobre una silla, y salió del departamento.

0

.

0



Sasuke Uchiha ingresó al bar donde se celebraba el cumpleaños de su gordo compañero. Chouji cumplía 20, por primera vez había decidido celebrarse su cumpleaños en grande.

El bar estaba lleno de humo a cigarro, lo que hizo que el tosiera molestó. Odiaba el humo de cigarro, y sobre todo si era un lugar cerrado como ese.

Su mirada se fijó en unos segundos en las personas que estaban en aquél lugar, en donde para su tranquilidad no vio ninguna cabeza rosada.

Pudo ver a Chouji conversando alegremente con Shikamaru, cual estaba siendo abrazado en esos momentos por la despampanante Ino Yamanaka. La rubia reía alegre con sus dos acompañantes, mas cuando la mirada de la rubia se fijó en la de Sasuke, la sonrisa de la rubia se curvo malignamente, haciendo que Sasuke Uchiha quedase pasmado. Pestañó y volvió a fijar su mirada en la de Ino, mas esta ni lo miraba, parecía estar concentrada en la conversación con sus dos ex compañeros.

Sasuke se quedó extrañado. Realmente sentía que se estaba volviendo paranoico o simplemente el alcohol que había tomado en su casa le estaba haciendo efecto.

Para despejar sus pensamientos decidió caminar hacia el bar para tomar algo. Al llegar ahí le pidió al camarero un trago, y de ahí fijó su mirada nuevamente sobre las personas que se encontraban ahí.

Es ahí cuando se dio cuenta que la sonrisa de Ino no había sido producto del alcohol ni de la paranoia

Sintió como la ira poseía todo su cuerpo al fijar sus ojos sobre la persona que menos hubiese querido ver aquella noche, y menos de ese modo, y aún menos con esa persona

Sakura estaba riendo junto a Sai

0

.

0

**Fin capítulo**

0

.

0

Lunes 24 de septiembre, 02:00 am

¡Hola! ¿Cómo les va? Espero que muy bien. Muchas gracias por todos los RR y por todo el apoyo que me han entregado con este fic. Espero que este capítulo haya cumplido con sus expectativas. Sé que no hubo mucha acción, pero quería mostrar como Sasuke se mostraba. Bueno ya saben quien era la misteriosa persona que Ino llamó. En el próximo capítulo veremos el desarrollo de esta tensa situación.

Muchas gracias, espero que les vaya muy bien, y por favor dejen RR, se los agradecería un montón.

Cuídense

Atentamente

Nacha

AGRADECIEMIENTOS A:

-Eternal-Vampire

-Pamplinass

-Samira chan

-Mayu 1015

-Magss.ms

-Seishime

-Bloody-Rose- Sayo-Yuuki



-Rossmery

-Kaoru-uchiha

-Sakura

-L.I.T

-Yuko.sora

-Chicamari-angel

-Gabriela Alejandra Velásquez

-Lilith condena

-Black Cronos

-Ikamari

-Vero.Sasuke.Uchiha

-Ruuty

-Jesybert

-Maria N.

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODO, NOS VEMOS!!

POR FAVOR DEJEN REVIEWS!!


	4. Celos

Capítulo Re editado Septiembre 2008

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Máscaras

0

.

0

.

0

4. Celos

0

.

0

.

0

Parecía como si todo se hubiese detenido en esos momentos. Las luces habían dejado de brillar, y el silencio se había apoderado de ese lugar. La indiferencia que lo había poseído hace unos momentos parecía haberse esfumado por completo al ver a Sakura.

Dios que bonita estaba

Estaba vestida con un vestido rojo strapless y algo corto, que se ajustaba perfectamente a su delgado cuerpo. El contraste de su piel pálida con el rojo furioso del vestido, la hacía verse realmente angelical. Su rostro en vez de demostrar el dolor y la angustia que había expresado horas atrás junto a el, no estaban. Su rostro estaba embellecido por aquella sonrisa dulce que la caracterizaba. Sus ojos estaban fijos en el rostro sonriente de Sai, cual parecía estar gozando realmente la compañía de la kunoichi.

Sasuke sentía como una nueva sensación se estaba apoderando de su persona. Sentía como el pecho se le oprimía, mientras la rabia comenzaba a recorrer sus venas.

Estaba furioso, por el hecho de ver a Sakura así junto a su compañero, y a la vez estaba aún más enojado por el hecho de que se estaba sintiendo así.



Había pensado que el ver a Sakura nuevamente no iba a afectarlo, y si es que ella salía con otros hombres lo iba a dejar totalmente indiferente.

Pero se había equivocado nefastamente

En primer lugar por qué jamás en su vida él imaginó que ella habría de estar así luego de que haber terminado con el, sonriente, alegre y junto a un hombre. Y en segundo lugar por qué nunca había pensado que a el le hubiese molestado verla alegre y feliz.

El creía que no le importaba ella, es más tenía que ser así. Sasuke Uchiha no podía estar cayendo en algo tan básico como los celos. ¿No era él acaso un vengador, uno de los shinobis más fuertes de Konoha?

Sí lo era, pero a pesar de eso el parecía ignorar que hasta los más fuertes sienten, que son humanos.

Y los celos, la ira, el dolor y la impotencia eran sentimientos que lo hacían humano. Y eso el lo sabía, pero lo odiaba con todo su ser.

Quería no sentir, quería arrancarse el alma, el corazón, y ser un ser que no sintiese aquellas emociones que lo estaban desbordando y que el no sabía enfrentarlas.

Por qué le daba miedo enfrentar su humanidad, aquellas emociones que lo perturbaban. Era mucho más cómodo y fácil no sentir, o por lo menos fingir que uno no lo hacía. Era mucho más fácil a simple vista negar lo que nos duele, mentirnos a nosotros mismos, poner una máscara a nuestros demonios y temores.

Sasuke tomó todo el alcohol que contenía el vaso que recién le habían pasado, y cerró los ojos deseando no sentir más. Pero sus intentos fueron vanos.

Ni el alcohol ni nada podían salvarlo de lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos, y eso lo llenaba de una incontrolable ira

Contra Sai, que estaba riendo junto a quien había sido su novia hasta hace pocas horas.



Contra Sakura, que estaba riendo con alguien que no era él. Que parecía haberlo olvidado, a pesar de que hace unas pocas horas le había dicho que lo seguía amando, pero que no iba a buscarlo nunca más. La odiaba, por qué era ajena a su dolor, a la angustia que estaban poseyendo su cuerpo.

Contra él mismo, por qué el tenía de cierta manera la culpa de sentirse así en esos momentos, por qué el había terminado con ella. Por qué creía conocerse a sí mismo, pero se había equivocado garrafalmente al creer que terminar con Sakura le iba a traer esa paz que el buscaba. Se detestaba por qué creía que era más indiferente y frío de lo que era en verdad.

Malditos sentimientos

Maldita Konoha, con su gente sonriente, con su gente llena solidaridad, con su gente llena de sentimientos y emociones

Maldito el, por contagiarse con esa enfermedad llamada sentir. Pero a la vez se torturaba a sí mismo por que no podría quedarse tranquilo con las cosas como estaban. Había matado a Orochimaru y a Itachi, ¿qué más quería?, ¿por qué igual se sentía condenadamente vacío, como si algo le faltase?

Quería dejar de pensar, dejar de sentirse así. Quería irse lejos, y volver a cubrir su mundo con frío hielo, para no volver a sentirse así jamás, para que ninguna persona ocupase su mente nunca más.

Pero sabía que en esos momentos era imposible.

Su mirada se fijó nuevamente en la pareja alegre que hacían Sakura y Sai, y sin control alguno caminó hacia ellos sin saber claramente lo que iba a hacer. Sólo quería que dejasen de sonreír, querían que fuesen participes de lo que estaba sintiendo, mas al avanzar unos pasos fue detenido por una de las personas que menos hubiese querido ver en esos momentos

-Sasuke..-dijo alegremente Kakashi, mientras abrazaba a su antiguo pupilo- Que alegría verte por acá, de hecho es extraño ya que no eres una persona muy afín a salir..

-Kakashi..-resopló Sasuke de manera molesta. La ira que sentía estaba aumentando por segundo que pasaba, y ya era difícil controlarse. Estaba apunto de activar su sharingan, el auto control cada vez iba perdiendo territorio

-¿Y cómo ha funcionado el equipo AMBU en el que estás?- preguntó Kakashi tomando del brazo de Sasuke, y lo arrastraba hacia una mesa y lo sentaba con poca ceremonia-Perdona que te interrogue así, pero no he sabido de ti desde hace tanto..

-Estuvimos ayer juntos, Kakashi..-dijo Sasuke con voz baja pero llena de una ira asesina. Sus ojos negros se clavaban en los ojos de antiguo maestro, queriéndole dar a entender que si no lo dejaba en paz, la sangre iba a correr en aquél lugar

-Perdóname Sasuke, que torpe soy..-dijo Kakashi sonriente, mientras se disculpaba. Parecía ignorar todo el cuerpo tenso del moreno y la mirada asesina que brillaba en aquellos ojos- pero déjame recordarte que a penas nos hablamos, así que cuéntame..

-Deja de fingir, Kakashi..-resopló Sasuke peligrosamente, mientras miraba penetrantemente a Kakashi. En ese mismo instante, los ojos de Kakashi dejaron de demostrar alegría, y se pusieron tan serios como los de Sasuke- ¿qué quieres?

-Que te alejes de Sakura..-dijo finalmente Kakashi, mientras tomaba uno de los brazos de Sasuke. Cualquier espectador externo habría tomado ese gesto como una demostración de cariño entre un maestro y un alumno, pero Casi y Sasuke sabían que era todo menos eso- Aléjate de ella mientras estés en ese deplorable estado

-¿Y cuál es ese estado, Kakashi?- dijo el moreno con frialdad y sarcasmo en su ronca voz

-Estás ebrio, Sasuke. Y un hombre celoso, iracundo y ebrio sólo va a generar desastres, especialmente si ve a una antigua novia con otro hombre..-dijo Kakashi seriamente. Su voz estaba llena de advertencia, lo cual no pasó desapercibido para Sasuke

-No te metas en lo que no debes..-siseó el Uchiha, mientras con una de sus fuertes manos sacaba la mano de Kakashi que estaba aprisionando su brazo- Te apuesto que fue el estúpido de Naruto el que fue corriendo hacia ti con la noticia..

-No soy tan idiota Sasuke, me puedo dar cuenta de esas cosas con tan sólo ver tu deplorable estado..-dijo Kakashi fríamente

-¿Tan predecible soy?- preguntó con sorna Sasuke, mientras sus ojos comenzaban a brillar con más ira.



-No sabes cuanto- dijo Kakashi tristemente, mientras sonreía bajo su máscara- Y no sabes como me entristece tu afán auto destructivo de alejar de ti todo lo que te podría hacer feliz- Kakashi al ver a Sasuke mirándolo por primera vez con algo de atención desde que habían comenzado aquella conversación- Era predecible que después de cumplir tu afán de conseguir poder junto a Orochimaru y tu grupo Hebi, para matar a Itachi, ibas a quedar sin rumbo alguno en tu vida. Tu vida se había plantado sobre la base de buscar venganza y asesinar a quien te hizo sufrir en demasía, pero ignorabas que aniquilando a Itachi ibas a quedar sin un motivo para vivir, y eso fue exactamente lo que pasó- dijo Kakashi duramente- Y ahora que has vuelto a Konoha, no sabes que sentido darle a tu vida. Ya no te quedan venganzas por realizar, ya no te queda poder por buscar, sólo te queda por buscar felicidad Sasuke

-Suena fácil decirlo, Kakashi..-musitó Sasuke fríamente, mientras pasaba una de sus manos por su cabeza- Es verdad, no me queda nada. La muerte de Itachi se llevó todo mi razón de ser..

-No lo creo así..-dijo Kakashi interrumpiendo a su antiguo alumno- Ahora tal vez no le vez sentido a las cosas, pero debes saber que esta en ti darle un sentido a las cosas. Debes buscar que es lo que te hace feliz, Sasuke, siempre y cuando sin dañar a tus seres queridos..-dijo Kakashi seriamente, mientras su mirada se fijaba en la de Sasuke- y créeme, tu has hecho sufrir demasiado a Sakura. De manera inconsciente más que nada creo yo. Ella te adora, y siempre lo ha hecho, desde que éramos el equipo 7. Siempre te idealizó, y cuando tu te marchaste de Konoha le destrozaste el corazón.

Sasuke estaba en silencio escuchando lo que le decía Kakashi, sintiendo como la frustración e impotencia crecían en su interior. ¿Por qué el había echo sufrir a una de las personas que siempre se mostró incondicional para él?

-Gracias a Dios Tsunade se puso a entrenarla, y ella se pudo fortalecer tanto en el cuerpo como en el espíritu. Pero tú sabrás que ella se puso a entrenar de esa manera por que quería ayudar a Naruto con todas sus ansias a traerte de vuelta a Konoha- dijo Kakashi seriamente, mientras dirigía su mirada donde estaba Sakura. El hombre sonrió con melancolía- Cuando te enfrentaste a ella, Naruto, Yamato y Sai en el escondite de Orochimaru, y tú te mostraste condenadamente frío e insensible, ajeno a lo que ellos sentían y sin ninguna preocupación por sus vidas, Sakura quedó destrozada. Se sintió inútil, débil por no poder enfrentarte debidamente y por no haber podido traerte de vuelta a Konoha. Ella sentía que les había fallado a ti y a Naruto nuevamente- dijo Kakashi con tristeza, tomando un trago de su vaso. Su mirada se fijó en la de Sasuke, cual parecía estar tranquilizándose. Su cuerpo seguía tenso, mas su mirada ya no tenía ese brillo asesino de hace un rato- Cuando finalmente lograron destruir a la gran mayoría de Akatsuki, incluyendo a tu hermano, todo parecía que iba a volver a la normalidad. Tu volvías a Konoha con nosotros, Karin, Yuugo y Suigetsu se iban por distintos caminos del tuyo, todo sinceramente parecía que iba a terminar feliz para todos, pero me equivoque..

-Te equivocaste conmigo..-dijo Sasuke con vos neutra, mas sus ojos se veían dominados por el dolor



-No sólo contigo, sino también con Sakura..-dijo Kakashi penosamente- Pensé que ella te había superado, que el amor que había sentido de niña por ti se había esfumado, pero me equivoque..Ella seguía enamorada de ti, por desgracia

-¿Por desgracia?- preguntó Sasuke con un pequeño de asombro en su voz

-Sí, Sasuke, por desgracia..-dijo Kakashi duramente- Por que ella de cierta manera te seguía idealizando, y creo yo que en ella en su fuero interno esperaba que por fin iban a ser felices, sin complicaciones..

-Pero no fue así..- dijo Sasuke tristemente, mientras tomaba el vaso de Kakashi y tomaba un trago

-Por qué tu venías demasiado dañado por una vida llena de rencores y odios, y ella no era capaz de ver que el Sasuke que ella adoraba cuando pequeña había muerto, y que el Sasuke que tenía al frente de ella era un hombre fuerte y digno de admiración, pero frío, duro, egocéntrico e indiferente, un hombre que era incapaz de amar a alguien gracias a todo el veneno que llevaba en su sangre- dijo Kakashi con tristeza. Sasuke lo miraba fijamente, en sus ojos se podía ver la impotencia, impotencia de no poder cambiar esa forma de ser que el mismo se había construido con el afán de aniquilar a su único pariente para vengar a su familia- Sakura salió dañada, profundamente dañada de la relación que mantuviste con ella durante esos dos años, por qué tenía en un comienzo ese ideal sobre ti, que con el tiempo se fue desmoronando. Cuando se dio cuenta que habías cambiado, ella trato de ayudarte, de darte todo el amor y cariño que pudieses necesitar, pero tú no la dejaste entregártelo con tus conductas frías e indiferentes, lo que fue matando de a poco sus esperanzas.

Sasuke había bajado la mirada. Jamás había sido conciente de todo el daño que le había causado a Sakura. Jamás pensó que toda su frialdad y su falta de sentimientos habían ido haciendo que ella se fuese opacando, apagando agónicamente, suplicando por un mínimo de cariño y atención por parte de él, más nunca le dio nada de lo que ella pudo haber necesitado de el.

-Los dos son culpables en que la relación haya fallado Sasuke, eso debes saberlo..-dijo Kakashi con la voz cansada, mientras posaba una de sus manos en el hombro del Uchiha- Pero sentía la necesidad de decirte que Sakura sufrió mucho mientras estuvo junto a ti, debido a que ella tenía un ideal de ti y resultó que esa ilusión era solamente una ilusión, no una realidad. Pero a pesar de lo que sufrió, estoy segura de que ella no se arrepiente de haber estado junto a ti, y que realmente aprendió a amar al verdadero Sasuke, no al de sus fantasías. Es una lástima que la hayas alejado de ti..

-Pero si tanto dolor le cause, es lo mejor que le podría haber pasado..-dijo con amargura Sasuke, mientras levantaba la mirada



-No creo que todo fue dolor para ella cuando estuvo junto a ti, también debe haber sido feliz contigo, Sasuke..-dijo Kakashi sonriendo débilmente- Es por eso que a lo que quiero llegar Sasuke, es que por favor dale espacio para sanarse, para interiorizar lo que vivió contigo..No le hagas un escándalo de ex novio ebrio, te juró que ahí tu dignidad Uchiha quedaría por el piso..

-Ja ja..-masculló irónicamente Sasuke, mientras se ponía en pie- Es mejor que me vaya..-dijo el Uchiha decididamente- Antes de que mi orgullo Uchiha quede por los pisos..- dijo con una media sonrisa, y diciendo esto se giró y salió del recinto

Kakashi se quedó mirando por donde Sasuke había salido, con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios. Esperaba con todo su ser que Sasuke hubiese entendido lo que acaba de decirle, y que todo tuviese un final feliz para Sakura y Sasuke

-¿Qué es lo que hablabas con él?- preguntó una voz femenina por detrás de Kakashi.

-Ino-chan- exclamó Kakashi con voz inocentemente, mientras se paraba y le daba la mano a la rubia, cual lo miraba con infinita curiosidad- ¿Cómo estás?

-Muy bien Kakashi sempai, gracias- preguntó Ino educadamente. Sus ojos brillaban peligrosamente- Y bien Kakashi sempai, ¿qué hablaba con Sasuke?

-Tú sabes Ino-chan, cosas de hombre..-dijo Kakashi con un tono de voz misterioso, que dejó profundamente molesta a la rubia- Ah y una recomendación, no utilices nuevamente a Sai para que hable con Sakura para sacarle celos a Sasuke, que casi nuestro sonriente amigo pasa a mejor vida- dijo Kakashi con uno tono de voz que rayaba con la burla y la seriedad- Ahí esta Anko, nos vemos Ino-chan- y diciendo esto Kakashi desapareció rápidamente de aquél lugar

Ino se quedó congelada al escuchar lo que acababa de decirle Kakashi

Maldita sea

Tal vez el tenía razón

0

.



0

Sakura miraba aún la imagen de Sasuke desapareciendo por la puerta del bar, con la mirada cargada de dolor. Si no se equivocaba podía haber jurado que Sasuke no estaba pasando un buen momento, lo que la llenaba de confusión.

¿No era acaso que el debía estar feliz de la vida por haber terminado con ella?,

¿No era acaso lo que el había querido?

Entonces ¿por qué ella al observarlo había visto todo menos alegría, alivio o por lo menos indiferencia?

¿Qué significaba todo aquello?

¿Era acaso que él sentía algo por ella?

Ante la idea de aquello, el corazón de Sakura se lleno de una extraña sensación. Una sensación vertiginosa, que la mareaba.

-Fea, ¿estás bien?-preguntó Sai preocupadamente, mientras sus ojos se clavaban en el rostro ausente de Sakura

-Perdona Sai, pero debo irme-dijo Sakura apresuradamente, y sin darle tiempo al chico de responder o de por lo menos preguntarle un por qué de tan repentina huída.

Sakura tomó a toda velocidad el chaleco negro que había dejado sobre una silla, y sin despedirse de nadie salió corriendo del bar hacia un destino que sabía que era doloroso, arriesgado e incierto, pero ella sentía que era lo correcto.

Iría tras Sasuke una última vez

……

……

……



Fin capítulo

……

……

……

04 de Octubre, 2:44 pm

Hola queridas, ¿cómo les va? Espero que muy bien. Perdonen la demora, pero estaba con pruebas bastante serias para la universidad, y necesitaba buenas notas. Esperemos que me haya ido bien.

Con respecto al fic, bueno este capítulo pudimos ver que sentía Sasuke en mayor profundidad y los consejos que Kakashi le da a Sasuke, abriéndole los ojos con respecto a varios temas.

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo estimadas lectoras. Muchas gracias por todos los RR que me han mandado, de verdad estoy muy pero muy feliz con eso. Se han portado muy bien conmigo, de verdad muchas gracias. Por favor dejen RR, y bueno nos estamos viendo pronto, posiblemente con el último capítulo. Muchas gracias por todo

Cuídense

Nos Vemos

Atentamente

Nacha

AGRADECIMIENTOS A:

-Dyelbi

-Dan

-Sarita- Chan

-Vero.Sasuke.Uchiha

-L.I.T

-Bloody-Rose-Sayo-Yuuki

-Matamune

-Setsuna 17

-Pandora 84

-Yuko.sora

-Alenis

-Sakurass



-Gabriela Alejandra Velásquez

-Just Me

-Ikamari

-Harlett

-T.Hoshiko-chan

-Kaoru Uchiha

-Nataku0101

-Black Cronos

-Akari Sakurazuka

-Kohaku-oba sann

-Chicamari angel

-Jesybert

-Happy- witch

-Pamplinass

-Alexa venuz

-Y a todas las que leen este fic..

0

.

0

MUCHAS GRACIAS!!

POR FAVOR DEJEN RR!!

NOS VEMOS!!

Principio del formulario

Final del formulario


	5. Pecado de Idealismo

Capítulo Re editado Septiembre 2008

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Máscaras

0

.

0

.

0

5. Pecado de Idealismo

0

.

0

.

0

Sakura caminaba a una alta velocidad por las calles de Konoha en busca de Sasuke, y aún no lograba dar con él, a pesar de que ya llevase más de media hora recorriendo las calles de aquél lugar.

Había entrado a bares o locales parecidos, creyendo que Sasuke podía estar ahí, pero sus suposiciones estaban totalmente erradas. Sasuke no estaba por ningún lugar.

La angustia que comenzaba a formarse en el centro de su pecho y que le impedía respirar profundamente, la estaban comenzando a agobiar. Se sentía terriblemente mal, y extrañamente culpable ante la mirada de tristeza que Sasuke llevaba en su mirada.

Su lado racional le decía que ella era una completa idiota al estar buscando a aquél hombre que la había echo sufrir en demasía, pero su corazón era tan grande que lamentablemente no podía ignorarlo. Aunque sabía o creía que Sasuke no la amaba, ahí ella estaba imbécilmente buscándolo, preocupándose por él antes que de ella misma.

Muchos habían criticado su excesiva entrega por los demás, una entrega que muchas veces superaba a la kunoichi, mas a pesar de eso, ella no dudaba en entregarse por completo a los seres que ella apreciaba.

Su alma era tan cálida y su corazón tan puro, que no era difícil que las personas la apreciasen y que algunos la envidiasen secretamente. Era esa bondad e ingenuidad en ella, lo que generaba que sus compañeros y amigos siempre quisieran protegerla de aquél mundo oscuro e inhóspito. No es que creyesen que ella fuese débil, ya que no lo era en lo absoluto. Era parte de uno de los equipos mejor preparados de Konoha. Era la médico estrella del pueblo, donde cada día salvaba muchas vidas. Era la aprendiza de la Hokage y se rumoreaba que incluso ella la había superado en fuerza y habilidad.

La debilidad de Sakura no radicaba en el poder de sus puños ni en la rapidez de sus piernas.

La falencia en Sakura no radicaba en su intelecto, ya qué poseía una extraordinaria inteligencia, lógica y cultura

Su problema radicaba en una de las cosas que la hacían más bella, única y querida; su corazón.

A pesar de que era una mujer realista en muchos sentidos, y que la vida le había enseñado que no debía confiar ciegamente en las personas, a pesar de eso, todavía poseía esa inocencia, esa ingenuidad intrínsico. Poseía un corazón que había soportado muchos dolores en su vida, pero que a pesar de ello, ella sufría y se quebraba en el interior de su ser ante la injusticia, la traición, la maldad y el caos que podía generar el ser humano.

Era esa bendición, pero a la vez debilidad en el mundo de los ninjas, la que hacía que muchos de sus seres queridos la quisieran proteger, haciendo que ella muchas veces se enojase ante tanto sobre proteccionismo, creyendo que la subestimaban como cuando era niña.

Era esa forma de ser tan característica de ella, la que la impulsaba a ir tras el Uchiha. Tenía que hacerlo, lo sentía en el fondo de su ser.

No sabía que le diría, ni nada por el estilo. Pero sabía que tenía que estar junto a él en esos momentos, por qué sentía que el la necesitaba, ¿o era lo contrario?

¿Qué pasaría si es que ella era la que lo necesitaba?

¿Qué pasaría si es que ella estaba cayendo nuevamente en esas malditas falsas esperanzas?



¿Qué pasaría si es que Sasuke la miraba despectivamente cuando ella se encontrase finalmente con él?

Los pasos de Sakura comenzaron a acelerar a medida que aquellos terribles pensamientos y dudas se iban acumulando en su interior, llenándola de amargura y dolor.

El dolor que se había acumulado en su pecho estaba aumentando agónicamente por segundo. La respiración de la pelirrosa era cada vez más entre cortada a medida que sus pasos tomaban más y más rapidez. Comenzaba a formarse en su mente la estúpida idea de que mientras más corriese, el dolor, las dudas y los miedos iban a alejarse de más de ella.

Pero ella sabía que correr de su dolor, de sus dudas y de sus miedos era algo absurdo.

Pero no le importaba en esos momentos. Quería correr, correr y correr hasta agotarse, hasta perder la conciencia. Para no pensar, para no sentir lo que estaba pensando, para no sentir lo que estaba sintiendo. Por qué simple y sencillamente dolía mucho. Era un dolor que no se podía apaciguar con nada.

Le dolía amar a Sasuke y saber que él sí podría vivir sin ella.

Le dolía saber que por mucho que ella hubiese luchado para que las cosas funcionasen, estás no habían terminado como ella hubiese querido.

La mataba el saber que él no la quería como ella quería que la quisiese.

La apreciaba

La estimaba

Pero nada más

Y eso la hería como nunca creyó



Cuando comenzó su relación con Sasuke dos años atrás, ella no ignoraba que el no la amaba, pero había aceptado por que tenía la ingenua esperanza de que él con el tiempo la fuese a amar. Y ella creía que el también había pensado en lo mismo, que con el tiempo él iba a lograr enamorarse y ser finalmente feliz.

Más no resultó como ella quería. No resultó como él esperaba

Ella no logró que el se enamorase de ella. El no logró enamorarse de ella

O por lo menos eso ellos creían

Sakura durante esos dos años se había cubierto los ojos, tratando de no ver que Sasuke había cambiado durante los años que estuvo fuera de Konoha. Era más cómodo no ver, era más cómodo fingir que todo estaba como un quería, mas el precio a pagar era mucho máscaro que el haber visto la terrible realidad; que Sasuke había cambiado, que el odio y la venganza se habían llevado una gran parte de lo que el había sido en su niñez.

Todo se paga en su debido momento, y Sakura ahora estaba pagando el precio de no haber querido ver.

La frialdad y sequedad con que Sasuke la trataba, ella lo atribuía a todo el sufrimiento que el había vivido durante los últimos años. Jamás a Sakura se le pasó por la cabeza atribuirle esos defectos al Sasuke del presente, al Sasuke que era él en esos momentos.

Su idealización la había echo caer en una trampa que ella misma se había creado. No había sido el amor que sentía por Sasuke, ya qué el amor no sólo ve las cosas buenas de las personas, si no lo ve todo. Ve lo bueno y lo malo, quiere lo bueno y lo malo. El amor verdadero no es algo ciego, no es algo que sólo ve un aspecto de la persona;

El amor lo ve todo

Lo soporta todo

Entonces, ¿ella realmente amaba al verdadero Sasuke, o al de sus infantiles fantasías?



Era una pregunta difícil de contestar, pero ella sabía la respuesta.

Ella ya había despertado de esa ilusión que había tenido de Sasuke hace un tiempo atrás. Ella sabía que el Sasuke de sus sueños ya no existía, y que en realidad jamás había existido. Sabía que era frío, introvertido, duro, práctico, cruel muchas veces, pero también sabía que en él había bondad, dulzura, honestidad, generosidad y otras cualidades, que a pesar de estar ocultas, estaban. Eran una realidad, la realidad de lo que era Sasuke.

Y ella amaba esas virtudes ocultas en ese semblante inexpresivo. Ella quería la oscuridad de su ser, y sólo ansiaba poder cesar lentamente el dolor que cargaba Sasuke en el fondo de su persona.

Ya no quería idealizarlo ni mucho menos cambiarlo ahora sabiendo como era él

Lo aceptaba, con lo bueno y con lo malo. Lo quería, lo necesitaba, lo amaba, aunque fuese una persona difícil, que muchas veces lo hacía sufrir. Sabía que el no la dañaba con intensión. Quería ayudarlo, no por que le daba pena él, si no por que lo quería, y quería lo mejor para él.

Y quería lo mejor para ella, ya qué sabía que su vida sin el estaría incompleta.

De repente Sakura detuvo sus pasos, y no pudo dejar de sonreír ante las ironías del destino. Se encontraba en los terrenos de entrenamiento, donde hace más de cinco años los destinos de Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke y de ella habían quedado unidos para el resto de sus vidas.

Sakura jadeante camino hasta los tres palos de madera, y con una ternura inusitada tocó en el que había estado atada Naruto.

El equipo 7

Recuerdos comenzaban a bañar la memoria de Sakura, como el día en que se conocieron, o en sus pequeñas misiones. También cuando lucharon contra Zabuza y Haku, o en los exámenes chunnin. Tantos recuerdos, comenzaron a llenar de melancolía a Sakura. Todos esos grandes momentos que vivieron los cuatro juntos, tanto buenos como malos. Todos esos hechos que habían influenciado en una manera impresionante en ellos cuatro, y los caminos de vida y de ser que habrían de tomar.



La gran amistad que había unido a Naruto y a Sasuke durante sus épocas de gennin en el equipo 7, y la jurada rivalidad que se tenían no habían cambiado en el presente. Ambos, a pesar de la traición de Sasuke y de que este hubiese querido romper su lazo con Naruto, seguían siendo los mejores amigos, e inclusive hermanos. Los dos se querían y admiraban, pero ninguno de los reconocería aquello jamás, antes preferirían vestirse con las mallas que visten Gai sensei y Rock Lee, lo que es técnicamente imposible que lo fuesen a hacer alguna vez.

Su relación con Naruto, la cual después de que Sasuke se hubiese marchado de Konoha, se había echo mucho más cercana. Sakura comenzó a soportar más a Naruto, y Naruto a la vez dejó de acosar a Sakura, y de a poco se le fue desvaneciendo la atracción que sentía por ella. La amistad entre ellos se hizo mucho más cercana ya cuando Naruto volvió de su entrenamiento con Jirayia, y cuando se unieron nuevamente con Kakashi en su lucha contra Akatsuki que habían secuestrado a Gaara. También la búsqueda de Sasuke, y el lograr que este volviese a Konoha, hizo que ambos se admirasen tanto como seres humanos como ninjas.

Y de ahí estaba ella y Sasuke

Una relación que parecía terminar finalmente, cual sólo se reduciría al trabajo y a una cordial pero distante relación social.

Y eso ella lo odiaba.

Lo detestaba.

Años de relación, años de amarlo iban a quedar reducidos a absolutamente nada. Todo iba a transformarse en no más que recuerdos de experiencias vividas, y nada más.

Y esos recuerdos irían perdiéndose con el paso inclemente del tiempo.

Y esos sentimientos quedarían atrapados en un alma demasiado herida para poder sanarse. El dolor viviría siempre con ella, y ella tendría que aprender a vivir con este.

No quería resignarse a aquél final para su relación con Sasuke, pero parecía que no le quedaba otra. Y eso le dolía infinitamente



Sakura se lanzó sobre el prado húmedo de rodillas, mientras que con sus manos tapaba su rostro del cual lágrimas comenzaban a escapar. Sentía como su cuerpo se convulsionaba ante el llanto. Los sollozos escapaban de su garganta, haciendo de aquél lugar solitario más tétrico de lo que resultaba de noche. El dolor y la angustia eran demasiado fuertes. Le dolía quererlo como lo quería, y que este no la quisiese.

No quería dudar de las palabras de Sasuke, cuando este le dijo que no la amaba. No quería tener más esperanzas, no quería tener más ilusiones de esa índole. Aunque cuanto le gustaría creer que en verdad si la amaba, pero ya estaba cansada de soñar sueños no reales.

De repente Sakura sintió como una mano se apoyaba sobre su hombro suavemente. Sakura a pesar del sobresaltó que recibió al no sentir aquella persona aproximándose al lugar, no hizo ningún movimiento, sólo continuo llorando.

No más máscaras, no fingir que era fuerte cuando en realidad nunca se había sentido más vulnerable.

No necesitaba ella voltear para saber quién estaba detrás de ella, ella podía sentir quién era en la forma con la que la tocaba, en la forma de cómo esa persona respiraba.

Su llanto se vio interrumpido cuando unos fuertes brazos la levantaron delicadeza y la abrazaron.

Sakura se dejó abrazar por aquél calido abrazo, y no pudo evitar abrazarlo con ansiedad, como si aquél abrazo fuese el último. Pero ella así lo sentía

-Sakura, vamos..-musitó la voz grave, mientras besaba la cabeza de la pelirrosa con una dulzura que conmovió a Sakura.

Sin esperar respuesta, el tomó una de las frías manos de Sakura entre una de sus manos, y la llevó rumbo a casa

Y decidió no pensar, sólo sentir

Ella no había logrado encontrar a Sasuke



Pero Sasuke había logrado encontrarla a ella

0

.

0

Fin capítulo

0

.

0

Lunes 05 de Noviembre, 1:55AM

Hola bellas, ¿cómo les va? Espero que muy bien. Perdón por la demora, pero estoy ya comenzando período de pruebas en la universidad y las responsabilidades han aumentado considerablemente y el estudio también. Antes que nada, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS VOTOS, de verdad se pasaron. Me encantó recibir tantos votos, sentí su apoyo muy presente. Bueno como les avise, la alternativa que venció fue la de que este capítulo fuese el penúltimo y el próximo el último, y depende de cómo termine el fic si es que hago epílogo o no.

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Es muy psicológico el capítulo, pero ojala que les haya gustado.

Bueno nos vemos, ¡muchas gracias por todo! Y por favor dejen RR. Que les vaya bien, y nos vemos en el último capítulo.

Atentamente

Nacha

AGRADECIMIENTOS A:

-Sakura KH

-Swanddy

-Dyelbi

-Miki

-Belencita2390

-Setsuna 17

-L.I.T

-Harlett



-Marlita-chan

-Jesybert

-Conchito

-Just Me

-Kaoru Uchiha

-Black Cronos

-Alexa Venuz

-Karenxita-Akime Maxwell

-Vero.Sasuke.Uchiha

-Happy Witch

-Akarui-Wakai

-Dlb

-Usagi

-Joa

-Andrea

-Maria J

-Eva Uchiha

-Musa 555

-Yuko.sora

-Kristy

-Gaara Maniaka

-Matamune

-Hikaru- Hyuuga

-Sakuras winter

-Pandora 84

-Namie Natsuki

-Bastard.Sasuke

-Pamplinass



-Anna

-Yuki-san02

-YumilyokoGen08

-Nadeshiko Uchiha

-Yuuko-dono

-Alenis

-Yiman

-Sakuritah

-Sakura Star

-Katsumi

-Judith Uchiha

0

.

0

Muchas gracias!!

Nos vemos!!


	6. Confrontación

Capítulo Re editado Septiembre 2008

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Máscaras

0

.

0

.

0

6. Confrontación

0

.

0

.

0

Sakura sentía una extraña sensación de alivio cuando los brazos de Sasuke la condujeron fuera de aquél lugar y de aquellas memorias que la había comenzado a asfixiar hasta el punto de enloquecer. La calidez con la que la conducía por las calles de Konoha la reconfortaban de una manera inimaginable. Después de tantas horas de angustia y dolor, por fin se sentía tranquila, y lo más irónico que era junto a la persona que había sido la fuente de aquél fulminante dolor que se había acomodado en su pecho.

Sakura tenía los ojos cerrados y su frente apoyada en Sasuke, mientras este caminaba por las calles hacia un destino que para ella no era del todo claro, mas no le importaba ya qué sentía que junto a él extrañamente las cosas iban a estar bien, o por lo menos aquella noche. De repente pudo sentir como este se detenía y que con presteza sacaba lo que parecía ser una llave, ya qué segundos después pudo escuchar cómo se abría el cerrojo de una puerta. Después vinieron unos escalones y finalmente otra puerta, cual fue abierta con rapidez por el Uchiha. Sintió como ingresaron a aquél cálido y oscuro lugar, y como él la llevaba por el pasillo hasta llegar a una habitación. Sakura abrió lentamente los ojos encontrándose con la oscuridad de aquél cuarto que le era en extremo familiar. Separándose del chico, comenzó a caminar por el recinto pudiendo descubrir que se encontraba en el salón de su departamento.

Ella avanzó unos pasos y se sentó en el cómodo sillón blanco. Haciendo caso omiso de la existencia de Sasuke en aquél cuarto, ella tomó uno de los cigarros que se encontraba sobre la mesa y lo encendió. Aspiró fuertemente el humo, como si quisiera tomar valor en aquél 

acto insignificante, y giró su rostro hacia el rostro impasible del Uchiha, cual estaba parado apoyado contra la pared cercana a la puerta.

-Odio que fumes- dijo el fríamente, mientras su mirada se hacía más profunda. Su rostro permanecía impasible, mas él sabía que todo aquello era una falsa frialdad. Era una máscara, una forma de protegerse de verse expuesto, de verse desnudo ante Sakura. No quería mostrar lo que sentía realmente, no quería perder la compostura, ya qué eso para él significaría ser débil. El ignoraba cuánto daño le causaba esa falsa frialdad a Sakura. No sabía cuánto hería los sentimientos de ella.

-Y yo odio que me mires así, Sasuke- dijo Sakura seriamente, mientras botaba el humo del cigarro con lentitud. Quería preguntarle tantas cosas, y decirle tantas que no sabía por dónde comenzar. La opresión en su pecho aumentaba kilométricamente ante la ansiedad que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Tantas cosas por decir y no sabía cómo comenzar, ni mucho menos cómo expresar la intensidad de sus sentimientos en aquél momento. No quería decir algo estúpido o demasiado comprometedor, ya qué temía profundamente que el muchacho se girase y la dejase sola en aquella solitaria y oscura habitación. Pero sabía que no era momento de banalidades y mucho menos para huir de la verdad. Tenía que ser fuerte, tenía que ser valiente, tenía que decirle a Sasuke que es lo que ella sentía en esos momentos. Debía quitarse las máscaras y los miedos, y enfrentar la realidad. Tenía que encarar sus miedos y sentimientos, y tenía que lograr que por única vez que el Uchiha se sincerase totalmente con ella. Era una tarea difícil y dolorosa, pero era la única manera de dar con la verdad. Era un camino tortuoso, donde su corazón podría quedar hecho trizas. Pero prefería eso a vivir en una mentira- Tú sabes lo que quiero¿no?

Sasuke la miró incrédulo.

No podía creer que Sakura fuese a encararlo tan rápidamente. Pensaba que ella le iba a hacer algún comentario superficial sobre la fiesta de Chouji, o en el peor de los casos había pensado que ella lo habría echado

Pero se había equivocado rotundamente

¿Hasta qué punto Sakura había cambiado y él había sido incapaz de verlo, preso de una ceguera inconcebible?

Las palabras de Sakura era una invitación a hablar las verdades que ellos habían ocultado durante tantos años, aquellas verdades y realidades incómodas que ninguno de ellos dos había preferido hablar, y que finalmente los habían cazado. Era ahora o nunca. Así de simple. Hace unas horas atrás habían tenido la oportunidad de hablar las cosas por su nombre, mas él se había dejado guiar por la misma máscara falsa que había cargado durante su relación con Sakura, impidiéndole mostrar que es lo que él sentía y quería de verdad.



Las palabras de Sakura eran a la vez una súplica, pidiéndole por favor que se quitarán las máscaras por una vez en la vida. Que hablaran con la verdad. Y eso es lo que él tenía que hacer, ya no le quedaba otra salida, y sinceramente el ya estaba demasiado cansado para fingir.

-No tengas miedo, Sasuke- susurró suavemente Sakura, alzando su mirada al rostro de Sasuke. La mirada de ella era serena, mas él podía percibir la tensión de su cuerpo- Sólo estamos nosotros dos, y tú sabes que yo sería incapaz de hacerte sufrir. Estamos los dos en las mismas, siendo vulnerable ante los ojos del otro, y ¿sabes? Eso no importa, porque no hay nadie fuerte acá.

-Tú sabes que la debilidad no me está permitida- dijo seriamente Sasuke, mientras se sentaba en un sillón que se encontraba al frente de Sakura

-No es debilidad, sino es ser honesto con lo que uno siente. ¿Desde cuándo mostrar lo que uno siente es debilidad? – preguntó Sakura suavemente a Sasuke. Ella sabía que tenía que tener paciencia para que las cosas se diesen como ella quisiese. Si comenzaba una discusión con Sasuke, todo iba a terminar aún peor de lo que estaba

-Parece que no has entendido nada, Sakura- dijo duramente el moreno, mientras su mirada intransigente traspasaba el rostro de la pelirrosa- Toda nuestra enseñanza se basa en que el shinobi debe ser un ser racional, metódico, frío, calculador, en donde las emociones son un estorbo para cumplir misiones. Nuestra meta es ser lo más insensibles posible, para así servir

-No es así- dijo Sakura con vos trémula- Es verdad que nuestra enseñanza es ser fríos, metódicos, racionales e insensibles, pero te estás olvidando que somos seres humanos antes que shinobis. Te estás olvidando que tenemos derecho a sentir, y que nuestra profesión no justifica lo inhóspita que puede ser el alma de una persona

-Tú mejor que nadie sabes las leyes de esta aldea, y sabes que un shinobi va a ser siempre shinobi, antes que nada- dijo Sasuke gélidamente, mientras una sonrisa de amargura se dibujaba en su pálido rostro

-Y bien sabes, Sasuke, que quienes no siguen la regla son una basura, pero quienes dejan de ser humanos son más que basura- le espetó Sakura fríamente. Sasuke ante aquella aclaración abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, perdiendo en tan sólo breves segundos la frialdad que le quedaba- Pensé que había aprendido algo con Kakashi, mas veo que no fue así. Dime Sasuke¿a qué le tienes miedo?

-Eso no viene al tema, Sakura- dijo Sasuke agresivamente, mientras se levantaba del sillón y comenzaba a dirigir sus pasos hacia la salida de la sala- Esto se acaba acá, a Dios- dijo el 

moreno lanzándole una última mirada a Sakura, cual para su malestar lo miraba con una sonrisa irónica en sus labios

-¿Sabes, Sasuke?- preguntó Sakura con un tono de voz que le resultó del todo detestable al Uchica. Era un tono de voz cargado de falsa dulzura, un tono de voz lleno de ironía y a la vez de dolor- No soy Itachi, no soy tu padre. A mí no me tienes que sorprender, a mi no me tienes que demostrar que eres fuerte y mucho menos que eres un hombre "digno" del clan Uchica- dijó Sakura despectivamente, dejando el tono dulce que había empleado hace unos segundos atrás. La muchacha se levantó del sillón y se quedó mirando la espalda del moreno- No tienes que fingir que eres intocable como un dios, por qué no lo eres. Eres humano, de carne y hueso. Lo extraño sería que no sintieras, que no sufrieras, y eso lo sabes. Te cubres en esa odiosa frialdad, soberbia y arrogancia, con la convicción de que eso te hace fuerte ante los ojos de los demás y por un tiempo tú también te sientes invencible, pero sabes en el fondo de tu alma que ese estilo de vida te va a matar. Te estás matando, Sasuke Uchiha- le dijo duramente Sakura. El tono de voz de ella estaba lleno de amargura y de dolor- por qué tú no eres así, en el fondo eres dulce, preocupado y por sobre todo bueno. Pero te empeñas en demostrarles a los demás que eres todo lo contrario, y eso te causa satisfacción. Por qué te sientes protegido de los demás, sientes que tienes una máscara que te protege del daño que los demás te puedan causar. Y tú no sabes el daño que le haces a los que te quieren a pesar de todo, tú no sabes el daño que me haces a mí- dijo la pelirrosa con tristeza. Podía sentir como las lágrimas corrían por rostro, mas no le importaba. No quería fingir más- Me equivoqué seriamente cuando acepté salir contigo hace dos años atrás.

-Explícate- cortó bruscamente la voz de Sasuke. Sakura quedó impactada mirando la espalda del Uchiha

-No me arrepiento de haber estado contigo durante todo este tiempo, aunque tú no lo creas, por qué hubieron momentos de inmensa felicidad y momentos difíciles que me ayudaron a crecer- dijo Sakura tristemente, tratando de evitar los sollozos que se formaban en su garganta- Me refiero a que me equivoqué, porqué salí contigo por las razones equivocadas, o mejor dicho las motivaciones equivocadas. Yo te veía como el joven Uchiha de 13 años, el héroe de mi juventud. No era capaz de ver que la persona que estaba frente a mi era un Sasuke distinto al de mi adolescencia. Mi error radica en que te idealice, no fui capaz de ver que habían cosas en ti que habían cambiado. Fue culpa de mi estupidez el no darme cuenta que no eras el mismo, que la venganza te había consumido. Esa ceguera me impidió ayudarte, no me dejó darte lo que necesitabas, o simplemente no me dejó ver que lo que necesitabas no era a mí, sino que toda tu historia jamás hubiese existido- dijo Sakura extrañamente más serena que antes, mientras sus ojos miraban tristemente a Sasuke- Tal vez de cierta manera yo te herí, de distinta manera claramente a lo que tú me heriste, pero a fin de cuentas había un daño. Tenías a una kunoichi pelirrosa cargante tras tu espalda, y eso debe ser bastante tedioso- dijo Sakura con una media risa, tratando de alivianar el ambiente de la habitación que a segundos aumentaba de tensión, mas quedó impactada por la reacción del Uchiha

Sasuke se giró rápidamente desde su posición, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontraba frente a Sakura tomando con ambas manos el rostro húmedo de la muchacho. Los ojos oscuros de él estaban cargados de sentimientos que eran difíciles de definir. Su rostro ya no era una máscara de frialdad y de indiferencia, sino estaban contorsionados sutilmente por el sufrimiento interno que estaba padeciendo.



-Nunca vuelvas a decir lo que dijiste, Sakura- dijo con la voz ronca. Sakura no se atrevía a contestar, estaba totalmente hipnotizada por aquella oscura mirada- Tú no me has herido con tu idealismo, la única que se ha hecho daño con eso eres tú. Tú a pesar de idealizar lo que era, siempre estuviste dándome tu apoyo, tu cariño, tu preocupación, tu amor. Tú no eres una molestia y menos algo que me causará tedio. Obviamente habían ciertas conductas que me pudiesen molestar, ya qué sabes bien que somos distintos, pero eso no significa que te quisiese fuese fuera de mi vida

-Sasuke-musitó ella suavemente. No podía pensar en esos momentos, estaba totalmente impactada ante las palabras del moreno. Sentía como algo cálido se posaba en su frío y roto corazón

-Si es que te dije todas las cosas que te dije es por la simple razón que soy un cobarde-dijo el seriamente, mientras con sus manos limpiaba del rostro de ella las lágrimas- Y por qué no estoy bien. Tienes razón cuando me dijiste que la venganza me había consumido, por qué así es. Mi razón de ser y vivir era vengar a mi clan matando a Itachi. Medí las consecuencias cuando me fui de Konoha, pero jamás pensé que iban a tener tal magnitud. Jamás pensé que tú y Naruto iban a ir a buscarme hasta el fin del mundo para que volviese a su lado. Nunca creí que me iba a afectar de tal manera el camino que había elegido, y eso se debe principalmente por qué jamás pensé que iba a volver a Konoha. Nunca habría sentido la angustia, el dolor y el remordimiento que sentí si es que no hubiese vuelto a Konoha. El volver me demostró cuan mal había estado, cuan desquiciado y ciego por poder estaba. Volver me recordó que yo era humano y que los lazos que una vez mantuve eran realmente valiosos, y el saber y sentir que era menos humano cuando volví, y que esos lazos estaban trizados, me hizo sentir cuán grande había sido la perdida- dijo el tranquilamente, mas Sakura podía percibir la angustia que estaba sintiendo el- Pero igual no me arrepiento del camino tomado, por qué no saco nada haciéndolo. Lo echo hecho está, sólo me queda tratar de recobrar lo que alguna vez tuve. Y eso hice al volver a Konoha de cierta manera. Volví a provocar a Naruto y a competir con él, te invite a salir, tratando que las cosas fuesen como antes. Pero no lo eran, porqué nosotros tres habíamos cambiado durante todos esos años. Aunque no lo creas yo también pequé de idealismo, quería que las cosas fuesen como antes, no comprendía que cuando uno tomaba un camino ganaba cosas y a la vez perdía otras. Gané venganza sobre mi clan¿pero a qué costo?- preguntó fervorosamente él, quebrándose finalmente. Sasuke abrazó fuertemente a Sakura por la cintura, mientras ella lo abrazaba con la misma fuerza- ¿Valió la pena¿es qué acaso todo está perdido?

Sakura estaba paralizada. No sabía que decir, ni como consolar la angustia de Sasuke. Su prudencia le decía que más valía callar, y que lo mejor era acompañarlo en su agonía. Había logrado finalmente lo que muchos hubiesen considerado una empresa sin esperanzas; Sasuke se estaba liberando de sí mismo. Estaba botando todo lo que le causaba dolor, y eso la llenaba de una felicidad inabarcable, pero a la vez de una profunda tristeza. La muchacha acariciaba el cabello del muchacho con ternura, mientras se dejaba abrazar por él, y a la vez sosteniéndolo a él. Ahora a ella le tocaba contenerlo, sostenerlo en su dolor.

Sencillamente lo quería, lo adoraba, con todo lo bueno y lo malo. Se alegraba de tenerlo así entre sus brazos, ya qué sentía de manera secreta que de alguna forma la esencia de Sasuke seguía siendo la misma. Tan sólo que los accidentes de la vida, los hechos, las personas que lo habían rodeado habían tenido incidencia tanto positiva como negativa en su persona. A fin de cuentas él seguía teniendo ese niño herido en su interior, que clamaba por tranquilidad y por personas que lo quisieran tal como era.



-Siempre hay oportunidades, nunca es demasiado tarde-dijo suavemente Sakura tras varios minutos después, mientras se separaba del abrazo de Sasuke y tomaba una de sus pálidas manos. Con delicadeza lo condujo al sillón donde ella había estado sentada hace unos minutos atrás, y lo sentó. Sakura se sentó a su lado y apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro de él. Sus frías manos todavía sostenían las de él- y si sientes que no te la puedes, debes tener presente que me tienes a mí para ayudarte y también a mucha gente que te quiere sinceramente, como Naruto y Kakashi. Tú sabes que te quiero, y que eres la persona por la cual daría todo. Si fuera por mí, yo pasaría el resto de mis días junto a tu lado- dijo ella con ternura- Pero si eso no es lo que quieres, tienes que saber que aunque se me quiebre el alma, puedes contar conmigo como una amiga, como una compañera, por qué te quiero tanto que no podría soportar perderte nuevamente, eso jamás, sería demasiado. Sólo te pido que me dejes acompañarte- dijo Sakura delicadamente, se podía percibir en su voz la súplica que había tras esas palabras- Sin máscaras..

-Sin máscaras..-murmuro Sasuke suavemente, mientras se separaba de Sakura y se ponía al frente de esta para mirarla fijamente. Suavemente él se acercó al rostro de esta y con delicadeza, como si se tratase de algo frágil, la besó en los labios. Era un beso dulce, casto y honesto, totalmente lo contrario al que habían compartido horas atrás. El muchacho se separó de Sakura y la miró fijamente a los ojos, y no pudo evitar sonreír ante la pequeña sonrisa que se había formado en los labios de la kunoichi. Ya no había rastros de la angustia que había embargado aquél hermoso rostro.

-Gracias, Sakura- dijo el suavemente acercándose a la frente de la muchacha, besándola con infinita ternura. Ante esto Sakura sonrío ampliamente y como respuesta apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Sasuke cerrando los ojos plácidamente

-Por favor esta vez no me dejes tirada en una banca, es lo único que te pido- dijo Sakura con la voz falsamente suplicante, tratando de evitar que una risita se escapará de los labios

-Lo intentaré..-susurró el suavemente cerrando sus cansados ojos, mientras una sonrisa maligna se dibujaba en sus labios- Puedes estar tranquila esta vez

Y diciendo esto reinó el silencio nuevamente en aquella habitación

0

.

0

**FIN**

0



.

0

Jueves 29 de Noviembre, 2007. 12:56 AM

Hola¿cómo les va? Espero que bien. Ojala que les haya gustado el último capítulo. Espero que la opinión sea favorable, jeje, quería darle un mayor énfasis a lo que sentían nuestros dos protagonistas y darle un desenlace que fuese realista y a la vez algo optimista. Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que me dieron durante la duración de este fic, por todos los RR y por la participación en la votación. De verdad se los agradezco demasiado, y bueno quería saber si querían que hiciera un epílogo a este fic. Por favor háganmelo saber, yo no tengo ningún problema en escribir un epílogo o dejar el fic hasta acá. El epilogo lo podría tener listo antes del 13 de Diciembre en el caso de que quisiesen ustedes que hubiese epílogo. Gracias por todos sus RR y porfavor dejen RR para saber si les gustó la historia.

Bueno me despido y muchas gracias por todo de verdad, se despide muy agradecida

Atentamente

Nacha

0

.

0

Agradecimientos por los RR del capítulo 5:

-Kaoru Chan 17

-Miry-chan

-Kaximon

-Tupanamaslok

-L.I.T

-T.Hiko- chan

-Just Me

-HikaruHyuuga

-Chicamari-angel

-Sakuras Winter

-BySakura

- Y a todas las que lo leyeron



0

.

0

MUCHAS GRACIAS NOS VEMOS

POR FAVOR VOTEN SI QUIEREN EPILOGO O NO


	7. Epilogo

Capítulo re editado septiembre 2008

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Agradecimientos a cada los que leen este fic, que son las que le dan vida.

Gracias a Masashi Kishimoto por crear Naruto

Y finalmente gracias a "Nightwish", por darme la inspiración para escribir

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Máscaras

0

-

0

Epílogo

0

-

0

Era una sala de no gran tamaño, cual tenía sus cuatro paredes pintadas de un color blanco casi cegador. No poseía cuadros ni retratos, sólo un reloj de plástico blanco colgado. El piso era también molestamente blanco, lo cual de cierta forma se entendía, ya qué un hospital debía dar un aspecto de pureza y tranquilidad, y era tan sólo el blanco el colorido que podía otorgarle a aquél lugar dichas características. Giró su cabeza sutilmente para poder observar a quienes estaban junto a él en aquella pequeña habitación. Al mirar los rostros preocupados y angustiados de sus acompañantes, prefirió dirigir su mirada hacia el reloj.

Maldito tiempo

Maldita sean las horas que pasan, que limitan nuestro actuar, que le dan un nacimiento y un término a todas las cosas. Maldito el tiempo, que se le hacía en los momentos más difíciles eterno, y en los momentos más dichosos y felices tan corto. Maldito el tiempo que ha transcurrido desde que ella ingresó a aquél pabellón, junto a una muy pálida Tsunade que daba indicaciones a diestro y siniestro. Jamás creyó Sasuke Uchiha que iba a ver así algún día a la fuerte e impenetrable Hokage de Konoha, y eso lo enloquecía aún más.

Significaba que la vida de Sakura estaba pendiendo en un hilo, y que sólo dependía esta de los conocimientos de su maestra.



Era irónico como la vida de un ser humano podía ser tan frágil. En vida uno se siente tan grande e indestructible, como si la muerte jamás a uno le fuese a tocar, mas cuanto error había en ese pensamiento. Eso también pasaba con los seres queridos que a uno lo rodean. No es muy común que uno conciba que alguien tan cercano un día pueda estar a nuestro lado, y que al otro día pueda estar muriendo. El ser humano en si era una ironía sin fin, poseyendo un cuerpo tan frágil, tan corruptible y un alma tan fuerte e incorruptible.

Sasuke sentía como la angustia crecía en su interior, y como esta paralizaba su actuar. Por cada segundo que pasaba sentía que podía respirar menos, por cada segundo que pasaba sentía como el dolor aumentaba en su pecho. La incertidumbre de no saber qué es lo que estaba pasando en aquél momento con Sakura, y que más encima el fuese incapaz de hacer algo para mejorar la situación, hacían que el dolor creciese más y más. Sentía que si las cosas iban a seguir unos minutos más así, el se moriría del miedo, el incertidumbre y el dolor.

Miedo por perderla

Incertidumbre ante la ignorancia

Dolor por qué ella era el ser que él más quería, aunque jamás él se lo hubiese dicho. Ella y Naruto eran el motivo de por qué no se había marchado de Konoha. Ella era la persona que le daba alegría y lo animaba a ser una mejor persona.

Lástima que él se hubiese dado cuenta tan tarde

Había sido tan estúpidamente ciego

Pero como todo en la vida se pagaba, el ahora estaba sufriendo el castigo por no haberla apreciado como hubiese sido debido. El ahora estaba pagando el haberla ignorado, y el jamás haberle dicho todas las cosas que él sentía en su interior con respecto a ella, por qué lo más seguro es que jamás la volviese a ver, ya qué el daño que había sufrido en aquella batalla contra los pocos Akatsukis que quedaban, había sido sin duda alguna letal. Sakura junto a otros ANBU, incluyendo a Sasuke, habían ido en una misión de clase S a atacar los últimos vestigios de aquél grupo de criminales, mas no todo había salido bien; Sakura estaba muriendo en la sala contigua a aquélla sala en donde su equipo se encontraba esperando con ansiedad.

Sasuke dirigió su mirada a donde estaba sentado a Naruto, cual en ese momento estaba siendo abrazado por Hinata. Sasuke pudo adivinar por las convulsiones que estaba padeciendo el cuerpo del chico, que este estaba llorando desconsoladamente.



¿Por qué él no podía llorar como lo hacía Naruto?

¿Por qué no podía expresar el gran dolor que estaba sintiendo?

¿Por qué era tan condenadamente insensible?

Se estaba muriendo la mujer que él había hecho sufrir, se estaba muriendo la mujer que el amaba, y el estaba ahí sin derramar ninguna lágrima.

Era una bestia

Sakura había tenido tanta razón cuando le había dicho que la venganza lo iba a consumir, que esta era un arma de doble filo. La ira y el odio lo habían mantenido con vida durante muchos años de su juventud, pero estas se habían llevado gran parte de su humanidad. No podía expresar sus sentimientos, se estaba ahogando en aquél mar de emociones.

Quería llorar, quería retorcerse en el piso por el dolor que estaba sintiendo, mas se veía incapacitado para hacerlo.

-Todo es tu culpa, Uchiha- de repente sintió como una voz le gritaba, abstrayéndolo de sus pensamientos. Sasuke levantó su rostro y se encontró con la mirada iracunda de Naruto, cual lo miraba con absoluto odio- Tu sabes que Sakura te amaba más que nada, y tu alejándote de ella lo único que conseguiste fue destruirla finalmente. ¿Estás contento?- preguntó Naruto con furia en su voz mientras se paraba del asiento que estaba compartiendo con Hinata. Al ver como el moreno ni se inmutaba ante las palabras de él, avanzó en pocos pasos la habitación y tomó a Sasuke de los hombros, levantándolo con agresividad- ¿Estás contento, maldito arrogante ¡Ella se está muriendo por tú jodida culpa!- le gritó Naruto, mientras sus ojos comenzaban a adquirir un color rojo- ¡Ella te amaba y tú te dedicaste a herirla ¿por qué mierda destruyes todo lo que te pudiese hacer feliz, Sasuke?- preguntó Naruto con odio en su voz- ¿Por qué no contestas, tarado?

-Naruto, basta- dijo la voz cortante de una mujer. El rubio se giró y se encontró con la mirada triste y furiosa de Ino Yamanaka. Su rostro pálido y demacrado estaba bajo una falsa máscara de tranquilidad, mas sus ojos brillaban tan furiosos como los de Naruto- El no vale la pena, hace mucho que dejó de hacerlo- dijo Ino serenamente, tomando una de las manos de Naruto, instándolo a soltar a Sasuke del agarre- Escúchame Uchiha y escúchame bien, por qué de mi no volverás escuchar palabra dirigida hacia ti- dijo Ino duramente, mientras sus ojos azules fulminaban los indiferentes ojos del moreno- Detesto el día en que volviste a este pueblo, y ten claro que si Sakura llega a morir, tu muerte será..



-Segura- dijo Sasuke fríamente, cortando a Ino. Sus ojos oscuros la miraban gélidamente- Me importa poco si me matan si Sakura muere, por qué se bien que sin ella no puedo estar

Y diciendo esto salió de aquella asfixiante habitación, dejando enmudecida a la rubia, cual al ver que el Uchiha desaparecía tras la puerta rompió en un llanto que parecía que se le iba a desgarrar el alma.

Sasuke sentía como la máscara que tenía puesta de frialdad y calma ante los demás se estaba desmoronando por segundo. Estaba tan arrepentido por todo lo que había hecho sufrir a Sakura con su frialdad, y lo único que deseaba era volver en el tiempo y enmendar todos sus errores. Sólo quería dejar de vivir lo que estaba viviendo. Hay ciertos momentos en la vida que uno desearía jamás haber vivido. Hay ciertos momentos que son tan fuertes, que son capaces de destrozarnos el corazón, el alma, el espíritu e inclusive el cuerpo. No entendemos por qué debemos vivir esas terribles situaciones, simplemente no hay sentido.

Pero sabemos que dentro de esa nada, efectivamente hay un sentido. Y ese sentido se lo damos nosotros.

El sufrimiento y el dolor son terribles sensaciones, pero estas son en gran medida las únicas que nos hacen crecer.

Nos hacen madurar

Nos curan de la ceguera

Corrige el camino incorrectamente andado

Es una real lástima que el hombre necesite de experiencias nefastas para comprender cosas tan importantes en la vida, como lo es el cuidado del propio cuerpo y espíritu, como lo es la familia, como lo es la amistad, y por sobre todo como lo es el amor.

Se sentía un real imbécil por haber permitido que las cosas llegasen a ese punto, para que él se hubiese dado cuenta cuanto quería a Sakura.

El moreno se puso al frente de la habitación en donde Sakura había ingresado junto a Tsunade, esperando las noticias que aun no llegaban. Cerró sus ojos y apoyó su espalda contra la fría pared, tratando vanamente de tranquilizar sus tormentosos pensamientos. Sólo esperaba que aquella trágica historia fuese a dar con un final feliz. De repente pudo sentir 

como la puerta se abría, por lo que abrió los ojos y avanzó hacia la puerta, mas al ver lo que vio lo dejó totalmente descompuesto.

Era Tsunade

Pero en su rostro no se podía ver la seguridad, determinación y fuerza que la caracterizaban. Su rostro era triste, y en sus ojos había dolor, arrepentimiento y por sobre todo incomprensión. Su ropa estaba cubierta de sangre, al igual que sus blancas manos. Sasuke no era un tonto, podía comprender lo que había sucedido.

Su Sakura estaba muerta

Sintió como un fuerte mareo le sobrevino, y como una sensación de irrealidad se apoderó de su persona. Camino con pasos temblorosos hacia la puerta, sin mencionar palabra alguna con la Hokage, cual no miraba ningún punto fijo. Parecía estar en un trance, en donde lo único que hacía era murmurar palabras sin sentido alguno. Sasuke al llegar a la puerta la empujó con violencia, ingresando a una oscura habitación, donde lo único claro que se podía ver era una sábana blanca al medio de la habitación.

Con pasos dubitativos, el moreno caminó hacia las sabanas, cual parecía que estaban cubriendo un cuerpo. Sin ceremonia alguna, el moreno quitó las sabanas y se encontró con el cuerpo casi desnudo, pálido y frío de Sakura. Esta tenía los ojos cerrados y su rostro denotaba una gran tranquilidad. Sasuke sentía como si el mundo se le estuviese viniendo abajo, como si toda razón de vivir se hubiese ido para siempre de su lado.

Ella estaba muerta

Al verla así, el moreno sintió como algo se quebraba en su interior. Todo el dolor que había sentido había aumentado indefinidamente, haciendo que él ya no pudiese soportar más vivir. Lágrimas comenzaron a caer por su pálida cara, mientras el apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho de la muchacha. Lloraba desconsoladamente, como si el alma se le fuese en ello. Lloraba tanto como el día en que había sido asesinado todo su clan. Pero el dolor de la perdida era aun mayor, ya qué él se había jurado años atrás que jamás iba a dejar que algún ser querido de él fuese a morir, pero había roto su juramento. Frente a él yacía la mujer que él había amado, que había muerto en gran medida por su culpa. Su cuerpo se convulsionaba del dolor por causa del llanto y le costaba tanto respirar a causa de los sollozos

De repente sintió como unos pasos se dirigían hacia él. Sasuke se giró y encaró a quien había ingresado a la habitación. Al ver de quien se trataba, se quedó paralizado. Simplemente no podía creerlo



Era Uchiha Itachi

Su odiado hermano mayor que estaba muerto lo miraba con burla en sus ojos rojos como la sangre. En su boca estaba dibujada una sonrisa maligna, que hizo que Sasuke se separase del cuerpo frío e inerte de Sakura

-Pequeño estúpido hermano menor, ¿nunca comprendiste, no?- dijo con sorna la voz fría de Itachi, taladrando los oídos se Sasuke-¿Nunca comprendiste que el camino del odio sólo te traería desgracias? Estabas tan cegado por la ira que sentías por mí, que no fuiste capaz de ver más allá. No fuiste capaz de ver que la forma en que yo viví sólo me trajo penurias y muerte. Estabas tan empeñado en asesinarme, en vengar a nuestro clan, que tomaste el mismo camino que yo tomé. A fin de cuentas tomaste el camino que yo no quería que tomarás jamás. Traté de mostrarte con mi vida como ejemplo, de que el camino que tomé, el del poder y el odio, sólo te traerían desgracias. No fuiste capaz de ver con tus ojos, Sasuke. No fuiste capaz de ver con tú sharingan- dijo Itachi gélidamente, mientras caminaba hacia Sasuke. En una de sus manos llevaba una katana- No fuiste lo suficientemente fuerte, y dudo que ahora lo seas. Has llevado a la desgracia a tus seres queridos ¿qué harás Sasuke?- dijo Itachi mientras llegaba al frente de Sasuke, mirándolo profundamente mientras levantaba su katana en dirección al cuerpo del Uchiha

-Morir..-dijo Sasuke mientras cerraba sus ojos, con una de sus manos tomada a una de las frías manos de Sakura. Quería morir junto a ella, secretamente se lo agradecía a su desquiciado hermano. Tras breves segundos sintió como el frío metal atravesaba su abdomen.

0

.

0

Sasuke abrió los ojos violentamente, mientras se sentaba rápidamente. Tenía la respiración entre cortada, y sentía como su corazón latía rápidamente en su pecho. Su mirada se dirigió hacia el lugar donde estaba, tratando de reconocer en qué lugar se encontraba. Su mirada le costaba ambientarse a la oscuridad de aquél sitio, mas de apoco logró irse acostumbrando. Se dio cuenta de que no estaba en aquella habitación de hospital, y que Itachi no estaba junto a él. Estaba en el sillón del salón del departamento de Sakura e Ino. Sintió un gran alivio en su ser cuando se dio cuenta que todo había sido una pesadilla. Jamás en toda su vida había tenido un sueño tan real y doloroso como aquél. Llevó sus manos hacia su rostro, el cual lo sentía todavía húmedo por las lágrimas. De repente se sintió un estúpido al haber estado llorando, pero el sueño había sido tan angustiantemente real, que justificaba cada lagrima.

De repente recordó la causa de por qué había estado llorando.



Giró su rostro, esperando encontrar el cuerpo de Sakura a su lado, mas no lo encontró. Sintió como la ansiedad volvía a poseer su cuerpo al ver que la pelirrosa no estaba junto a él. Se levantó del sillón donde había estado durmiendo, cuando de repente sintió que alguien se acercaba a él

-Sasuke, ¿estás bien?- preguntó Sakura caminando hacia donde se encontraba el moreno parado

-No vuelvas a abandonarme- dijo rudamente el moreno, dejando totalmente a Sakura pasmada. Esa no eran reacciones características de Sasuke para con ella.

-¿Estás bien?- volvió a preguntar Sakura, preocupada ante la reacción del moreno. La muchacha caminó hacia donde estaba el moreno, y con una de sus manos acarició tiernamente la cabeza del Uchiha- ¿Estabas nuevamente con pesadillas?- preguntó ella suavemente, mientras sus ojos verdes miraban con cariño los negros de él, que la miraban llena de angustia- Tranquilo, tú sabes que yo sería incapaz de abandonarte..-dijo ella tratando de tranquilizar al moreno, mientras con una de sus manos tocaba la cara del moreno. Al sentir el rostro del húmedo, a causa del llanto, Sakura no pudo no conmoverse. El sueño debería haber sido demasiado fuerte, pensó ella tristemente- Sabes que te quiero, Sasuke. No te voy a abandonar jamás-dijo ella tiernamente, mientras se ponía en cuclillas y besaba la frente del moreno.

-Yo no dejaré que jamás que te pase algo, Sakura..-dijo el simplemente, mientras abrazaba a Sakura fuertemente. Sentía como la paz y la tranquilidad se posaba en su corazón. Junto a Sakura todo era mejor

-¿Qué es lo que soñaste?- pregunto la pelirrosa preocupada, separándose del moreno. Ella se sentó, mirando expectantemente a que el moreno le hablase. Su rostro se mostraba preocupado, ya qué sólo algo demasiado fuerte podría haber hecho que el Uchiha llorase- ¿Acaso soñaste cuando Itachi asesinó tu clan?

-Soñé con tu muerte..-dijo Sasuke cortantemente. Sakura pudo ver como aquellos ojos oscuros se opacaban nuevamente por la angustia. El moreno se sentó junto a la pelirrosa, y esta apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de él

-No te angusties por ello Sasuke, a mí me queda mucho por vivir- dijo Sakura confiadamente, mientras abrazaba con uno de sus brazos la cintura del moreno- Y no te preocupes, que mientras viva no te abandonaré. Es una promesa de vida..-dijo ella con una sonrisa en sus labios, recordando las palabras de Naruto hace unos atrás, con respecto a la promesa que él le había hecho de traer a Sasuke de vuelta.



-Y yo jamás dejaré que alguien te dañe..-dijo el moreno solemnemente, mientras cerraba sus ojos suavemente, sintiendo como la compañía de Sakura lo llenaba de paz- Es una promesa de vida

0

.

0

-Gracias Shika por venirme a dejar- dijo la voz de Ino alegremente, mientras abría la puerta del departamento- Realmente el cumpleaños de Choji estuvo increíble. Te juro que voy a esperar con ansias su próximo cumpleaños-dijo la rubia, mientras se giraba hacia su novio, cual tenía el rostro pálido del cansancio

-Mejor espera a tu cumpleaños, y te lo celebras como él..-dijo Shikamaru, mientras se dejaba abrazar por la rubia

-Maravillosa idea- exclamó entusiasmada la kunoichi- De hecho tengo una mejor idea. Celebremos nuestros cumpleaños juntos en una gran fiesta y ..

-Buenas noches Ino..-dijo el moreno inclinándose sobre su novia, besándola antes de que esta se pusiese a alegarle sobre su negativa.

-Eres un desgraciado, Shikamaru- dijo la rubia al separarse del moreno, mirándolo enojadamente- Sabes exactamente como hacer que las cosas resulten como tú quieras..

-Hn- replicó el moreno con una sonrisa de satisfacción dibujada en sus labios- Nos vemos a las 10 donde siempre para ir a ver a Asuma. No lo olvides-dijo seriamente Nara. Era impresionante como su rostro cambiaba cuando hablaba de Asuma. Siempre trataba de evitar mencionar su nombre, pero con el transcurso del tiempo, parecía que Shikamaru había logrado superar de cierta medida el trauma que le había significado la muerte de su maestro

-Ahí estaré- dijo Ino solemnemente, mientras se giraba y se disponía a entrar a su hogar- Nos vemos, Shikamaru- dijo ella suavemente, mientras cerraba la puerta

Shikamaru al ver cerrar la puerta, se giró y comenzó el rumbo a su casa. Cuando estaba a punto de salir del edificio se dio cuenta que se le habían quedado unos pergaminos importantes donde Ino, cuando la había ido a ver en la tarde.



-Problemático- murmuro Shikamaru al girarse nuevamente en dirección al departamento de Ino. Sólo esperaba que esta no quisiese asesinarlo, ya qué con lo tarde que era lo más seguro era que ella quisiese descansar y no tener más interrupciones.

Sus pensamientos se vieron brutalmente interrumpidos, cuando de repente escuchó un grito que provenía del departamento de Ino, y si es que no se equivocaba era un grito de Ino.

Con una rapidez impresionante, el moreno botó la puerta del departamento de Ino y de Sakura, e ingresó a este con agilidad, mientras sacaba de uno de sus bolsillos una kunai. Al ingresar al salón se encontró con una imagen que creyó que jamás se le borraría de su cabeza

Se encontraba Ino encima de Sasuke Uchiha, cual estaba sentado en uno de los sillones del salón, con sus dos manos sobre el cuello del chico, tratando de estrangularlo. Sakura se encontraba parada unos metros más allá, con una mirada soñolienta y divertida a la vez.

-Problemático- exclamó Shikamaru, mientras caminaba en dirección hacia donde estaba su novia y su víctima

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**FIN**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Miércoles 5 de Diciembre, 2006

Hola ¿cómo les va?

Espero que muy bien. Bueno acá termina el fic. Siento yo que no es un gran epilogo, es algo extraño, de hecho siento yo que he escrito mejores cosas, pero quería plasmar el sentimiento de arrepentimiento de Sasuke, y como sus pesadillas lo penaban. Quería expresar el sentimiento de pérdida, y de cómo nuestras decisiones pueden destruirnos. Al final lo termine más livianamente, haciendo de lo que primero relate como un sueño, ya qué siento que Sasuke merece una oportunidad para enmendar todos sus errores. Y el final, lo de Ino y Shikamaru lo puse para terminar cómicamente, ya qué no quería un final tan denso.



Bueno demasiadas gracias a cada una de ustedes que me apoyaron con este fic, mandando RR y votando. Estoy muy agradecida, y feliz de la vida volvería a escribir un Sakura/ Sasuke, de hecho lo estoy considerando seriamente. Si quieren leer otro Sakura/Sasuje escrito por mí, las invito a leer "Reencuentro", cual es un one- shot. Esta en fanfiction, lo podrán encontrar en mi profile.

Bueno muchas gracias por todo, de verdad estoy muy agradecida por todo lo que me dieron durante estos meses. Gracias a ustedes y a Dios. Las quiere, y nos estamos viendo

Se despide muy agradecida

Nacha

0

-

0

-

0

Agradecimientos por capítulo pasado:

- Sasukexsaku 4ever

-Kaoru-uchiha

-Kaoru-chan

-Miry-chan

-karoru

-Gaara.maniaka

-Yuko.sora

-Hikaru-Hyuuga

-Maria J

-Sakura Star

-L.I.T

-Katurix



-Alexavenuz

-Conchito

-Jessy

-Namine 1993

-Sakuritah

-Judith Uchiha

-Karenxita- Akime Maxwell

-Dan

-Akemi

-T.Hiko- chan

-Danna

-Ao Sakura

-Juli 23

-Wicked Honey

-Nity

-Haine

- Y a todas las que leyeron este fic

0

-

0

-

0

-

0

MUCHAS GRACIAS NOS VEMOS PRONTO!

0

-

0



-

0

-

0

DEJEN RR POR FAVOR!!


	8. Mensaje

10/09/2008

Hola, ¿cómo están? Espero que demasiado bien. Bueno he decidido re editar este fic, ya que encontré ciertas faltas tanto de orden, como de vocabulario shinobi y también de ortografía. Espero que les guste esta pequeña re edición que hice. Quiero reiterar mi profundo agradecimiento a todas las que leyeron este fic y que lo vieron crecer durante el tiempo en que lo escribí. También muchas gracias a todas las lectoras que se dan el tiempo de leerlo.

Bueno, se despide muy agradecida y por favor cuídense

Atentamente

Nacha

0

.

0

**P.D: Si quieren y si hay quórum, puedo escribir un segundo epilogo a este fic, relatando que es lo que sucedió entre Sakura y Sasuke unos años después. Jajaja no 20 años, pero si unos 3 años después.**


End file.
